


Exs & Ohs

by lycanhood



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ex-girlfriend probs, F/F, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jealous Kara Danvers, Jealousy, LuthorCorp - Freeform, Post 2x08, Post-Episode: s02e08 Medusa, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, jealous!Kara, l-corp, side sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanhood/pseuds/lycanhood
Summary: Lena and Kara grow closer after Medusa, as Kara covers the story of L-Corp's upcoming Co-Op with a rival company from Midway city. Unfortunately, Lena's ex-girlfriend is involved. The beautiful and intimidating COO of the rival company strolls back into Lena's life like a wreaking ball, but her true intentions are unclear.ORThe one where meeting Lena's ex helps Kara realize her true feelings for LenaOrThe one where Kara is kinda jealous





	1. The One Where They Have Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> The character of Lena's ex (Lydia Tate) is an original character, but everytime I picture her I think of Allison Mack who played Chloe Sullivan on Smallville. It's like a little cameo in my head.
> 
> This takes place after 2x08 and then its canon divergence (no Mon-El and no "Luthors")

Lena Luthor rarely ate lunch.

Between all her meetings, paperwork, phone calls, and personal projects it was rare for her to eat more than a powerbar or a linty peppermint from the bottom of her purse during the workday. Occasionally, she’d send Jess out to grab her a salad or sandwich, but even then she’d barely nibble the food, distracted by all the little things that demanded her attention. Such as the tweaks that still needed to be made to one prototype or another. Or the final negotiations on the National City port property she needed to acquire. Or the new club layout she had yet to approve. So, sure, she usually skipped the most inconvenient meal of the day.

  
Today, however, Kara Danvers had show up to the office with a bright smile and an invitation to join her for Chinese food. There Kara stood, smile still in place, her hands nervously wringing her baby blue sweater, honey blonde hair pulled into a neat bun and her eyes betraying deep concern for Lena’s eating habits.

  
“Come on, Lena, it can’t be healthy. 100% of doctors agree, you need three full meals a day!” The girl insisted.

Lena looked down at her computer. Thirty new emails had appeared in her business account just in the last hour. To her left sat a stack of proposals she needed to review. And to her right, two red lights blinked on her office phone signaling two calls on hold.

  
Despite all that, Lena found herself saying “I suppose, a short lunch break couldn’t hurt.” she stood up from her desk and began gathering her things. “I mean, if literally all the doctors agree…”

  
“Oh they do!” Kara assured her “All the doctors around the world, past, present, and future. Lunch is a must, they say.”

Lena smiled at Kara’s enthusiasm, following the blonde out of her office. She let her gaze linger a little too long on Kara’s toned calves where they disappeared under the girl’s knee length dress.

  
“Ms. Luthor, where are you going?” Jess, Lena’s hardworking assistant, stood up from her desk looking alarmed. Probably afraid she had forgotten to prepare for one of Lena’s meetings. Lena raised her hand and gestured for Jess to calm down.

  
“Please hold all my calls, and push that 1:30 presentation back to 2:00. Ms. Danvers and I are going to grab lunch.”

Jess looked confused, slowly sitting down in her chair. “Lunch?” she asked, eyeing Kara strangely.

  
“Yes, lunch.” Lena stated simply as if this wasn’t a new concept. “Apparently, people stop working in the middle of the day to consume food in order to live. Who knew?” Kara laughs at this, which only seems to make Jess more suspicious.

The CEO smiles at her assistant and writes down the name of the restaurant they’re going to. “This is where we’ll be. I have my cell if you need to reach me. Try not to burn the place down.” With that Kara and Lena turn and head for the elevator, leaving Jess looking slightly panicked and with several calls now on hold.

After they order their food, Lena finds herself unsure what to say to the young woman sitting across from her. Every time before they’d had something particular to discuss. An article Kara was writing or had written, or a product L-Corp was developing, or Supergirl. But now that they sat amid the chatter of the lunch crowd without a pretense, they simply stared at one another nervously.

  
“What brought you by today, Kara? Were you just in the neighborhood?” Lena finally asks, sipping at her tea. Kara fiddles with her glasses and looks down.

  
“Well, no not exactly. I wanted to see you.” Kara says smiling shyly. “Well, check on you, actually. I wanted to see how you were doing. How-How are you doing?” she rambles a bit. Lena can barely control the smile that plays on her lips then.

  
“I’m doing okay. I’ve been working alot...maybe more than usual since…” Lena trails off, her smile quickly fading. Kara sees this and reaches forward taking Lena’s hand. She gives it a comforting squeeze before saying

  
“Since your mother’s arrest?” Lena nods sadly. Lena is almost afraid to ask her next question.

  
“Is this on or off the record?” Her voice is low, serious, but hopefully not hostile.

  
Though Lena was quite fond of the reporter and would tentatively consider them friends, there was a part of her that found it difficult to trust Kara. What if that innocence she so adored was just a ploy? What if she only came around looking for a story? Then again, Lena always found it difficult to trust anyone. Kara tilts her head, seemingly saddened that Lena even has to ask.

  
“Off the record, of course. Lena, I want to be here for you as a friend.” Lena’s eyes squint at Kara’s use of the word friend.

Were they friends? Lena wondered. She herself had said they we when she invited Kara to the gala. But the word seemed too small to really convey the comfort Lena found in this girl. Kara seems to misread Lena’s skepticism.

“I mean, I know it may be difficult for you given my job, but I hope you know I would never betray your trust.” Kara goes on to say, obviously displeased with the idea of Lena not feeling safe with her.

Lena squeezes Kara’s hand reassuringly “No, Kara, of course not. I’m sorry. It’s a force of habit, I’m afraid.” Kara nods and her shoulders relax a bit in relief.

The waiter brings their food and Kara notices they’re still holding hands across the table. She blushes, embarrassed, gently tugging her fingers from Lena’s grasp. Lena smiles knowingly as the waiter sets their food down.

“You know, I kinda already wrote an article about your mother’s arrest. We kept your name out of it though.” Kara says placing her napkin in her lap.

“Yes, I read it. Doesn’t seem like the police offered you much information really.” Lena says watching Kara take a huge bite out of her noodles. Kara speaks with her mouth full and Lena thinks it’s adorable.

  
“No, they’re being pretty secretive, which I assume you appreciate.”

Lena nods and digs into her own food. “Yes, but I would have thought our...mutual friend in red and blue might have filled you in on the details.” Lena regards Kara closely, trying to see if she knows the truth about what her mother almost did. Lena couldn’t imagine how Kara, the most pro-alien person Lena knew, might react to such a hateful attempt at genocide.

  
“Oh she did. She definitely did. But most of what she tells me, when we talk, -Supergirl and I- is um off the record, you know. Like right now.” Kara always struggles with her words when talking about the superhero. “She did tell me though.” Kara continues “She said you were incredibly brave. And that she understands what you sacrificed to save all those innocent lives. She called you a hero.”

Lena doesn’t know what to say to that. Did the brusque Kryptonian really say those things? Or was Kara Danvers fibbing to make Lena feel better? Did it matter?

“You know, I haven’t seen her -in person, I mean- since that night.” is all Lena says. Kara nods, swallowing a mouthful of food.

“Yeah, she uh was out of town for a few days after the arrest. Had to help a friend with an alien problem, I think. I believe, the multiverse was involved.”

“The multiverse?” Lena asks. Kara shrugs with a smile.

“Yeah, its kinda hard to explain. I don’t quite understand it myself.”

“Lena Luthor as I live and breathe.” someone says. Both women turn to look.


	2. The One With Lena's Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena are having a nice lunch when they are interrupted by a gorgeous business woman who has history with Lena.

A beautiful business woman approaches their table with a broad smile, her eyes intent on Lena.

“Lydia.” Lena says, obviously surprised but not quite pleased to see her.

The woman was about Lena’s age, maybe younger. She wore a gorgeous black pants suit over a red blouse with a low neckline. Her pale blonde hair just barely brushed her shoulders and her lips were painted the same bright red as her shirt.

Lena stands as the woman approaches asking “What are you doing here?”. She crosses her arms over her chest, defensive. The same way she did that night in her office when Kara, well Supergirl, had told her the truth about her mother.

“Reax, Lena. I came into town a few days early to see the sights.” The woman explains a hand on her hip.

“The sights?” Lena asks skeptical.

“Well, I hoped to check out a club or two over the weekend before we got down to business.” The woman replies “But what a small world it is, that we’d both be craving Chinese.”

“Yes. Very small.” Lena says cooly. The woman doesn’t seem to mind, in fact, she bites her bottom lip to rein in a smile at Lena’s standoffishness.

“Though, I’m sure this place has nothing on that Chef we worshipped in Shanghai.” the blonde says gesturing around at the cheesy decor. “What was his name?” Lena smiles then at a memory, noticeably relaxing a bit.

“Chef Teoh. He is amazing.”

“Yes, exactly!” The woman’s smile grows wider, she reaches out and causally touches Lena’s arm for a moment in her excitement. “Oh, I’ll be sure to visit him again, Next time I’m there.” The woman looks down and notices Kara for the first time.

Kara had sat quietly as the two women talked, a half eaten potsticker frozen on the way to her mouth.

“Hello there.” The woman’s mouth twitches for a moment as if she has to force her smile to remain unchanged.

It seems that Lena had also forgotten Kara was there. Her green eyes turn swiftly to her lunch date, almost panicked to find her still sitting there.

“Oh how rude of me…” Lena moves closer to Kara, almost placing herself between the two blondes. “This is Kara Danvers. Kara, this is...Lydia Tate.”

Kara stands up beside Lena, straightening her glasses and putting up a polite smile. Even in her flats, she is the same height as the two women in heels. She wipes her hand with a napkin and offers it to Lydia.

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Tate.” Kara’s hand hangs in the air for a moment too long as the other woman stares at it reluctantly. At last, Lydia gives Kara’s hand a firm shake.

“Likewise.” She mumbles through closed teeth. Kara resists the urge to squeeze her hand just a little too tight. “Is this your assistant, Lena?” Lydia asks, confused.

Kara instantly turns red.

Of course, it’s not a crazy assumption to make since only a few months before Kara was in fact an assistant, but she’s still slightly insulted anyway. Does she look like an assistant? What do assistants look like? And why did Lydia say the word like she really meant maid? Not that there was anything wrong with being a maid. Or an assistant for that matter.

  
“No, no.” Lena laughs trying to break the tension. She places a comforting hand on Kara’s bare arm and lets it rest there. “Kara is actually a reporter at Catco. She has interviewed me a few times since I moved to National City.”

Lydia looked Kara up and down, seemingly unimpressed. “Catco? I didn’t realize Cat Grant gave a shit about big business. I thought, it was all gossip and fashion tips.”

  
Lena must feel Kara tense as her hands ball into fists. Kara manages a fake smile and breathes out. “We’ve been moving in a new direction.”

Lydia’s eyes move between Lena and Kara, then down to Lena’s hand still on Kara’s skin. There is a moment of awkward silence. The hostess approaches them, shattering the unpleasant moment.

“You’re table is ready, Ms. Tate. Right this way.”

“Well,” Lydia says without moving. “I guess, I’ll see you Monday, Lena. Unless, of course, you want to show me around National City’s night life? For old time sake.” Her hazel eyes settle only on Lena now. Kara holds her breath waiting for Lena’s responds. Somehow, terrified she’ll accept.

“I don’t think so.” Lena says turning away and taking her seat again. “I have far too much work to do, preparing for next week.”

Lydia shrugs seemingly unaffected. “Suit yourself.” She says. “But remember, all work and no play…” She trails off, following after the hostess.

  
Kara sits down eyeing Lena nervously. She wants to ask what just happened, but Lena is taking another bite of her food as if nothing was wrong. Is something wrong? Kara wonders.

“Who was that exactly?” Kara asks, taking a sip of her now cold tea. Lena slides her plate aside, suddenly disinterested in the meal. She avoids Kara’s eyes.

“That was...Lydia Tate. She’s the Chief Operating Officer of Tate Industries. It’s a company I do business with.”

“Oh.” Kara responses, finishing her potsticker.

“And…” Lena continues, hesitantly. Kara stops chewing.

“And?” she says around a mouth full of food.

“And we use to go to boarding school together.” Lena answers shaking her head dismissively. As if living and learning at the same place with someone for years was meaningless.

“Oooh. Were you two good friends?”

Lena looks at her then biting her lower lip, as if she had something to say but didn’t want to say it. “She’s my ex actually.”

Kara’s eyes go wide. This is what she feared. Ex-best friend? Ex-lab partner? Ex-classmate? Kara’s mind frantically searches for other possibilities, but at last she knows Lena can only mean one thing.

“Ex-girlfriend?” her voice gets high when she says the word.

She knew Lena was gay. It wasn’t a secret, Lena never tried to hide it. Why should she? But Kara had never actually imagined the other woman in a relationship. Now suddenly she couldn’t stop imagining it. And she didn’t like the idea.

Lena was so classy and kind and brave. And Lydia was so...rude. But sexy. She was also kinda sexy.

All these thoughts flew through Kara’s mind as a small strange smile played on Lena’s lips. Before the brunette could reply, her phone went off. An alarm she set to signal the end of her lunch break.

“I’m sorry, Kara, I have to get back to work.”

Kara smiles politely. “Yes, of course. Me too. I’ve kept you out too long.” she says reaching for her purse.

  
“Not at all. Thank you for inviting me.” Lena places a fifty dollar bill on the table before Kara can get to her wallet.

  
“No,” Kara protests “Lena, let me pay for my own…” Lena shushes her.

  
“Don’t be silly. I’m a billionaire.”

Kara can hardly argue with that. “Fine.” She sighs.

Lena smiles at this and stands up.

“I’m really glad we got to talk, Kara. Thank you, it...well it means alot.”

“Anytime. Especially if there’s food involved.” Kara tells her with a big smile. Lena laughs and turns to leave. Kara watches her go, wondering when they’ll speak again.


	3. The One With The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena asks Kara for a favor

Later that night, Kara sat having movie night with Alex and Maggie. The trio were curled up on Kara’s couch when her phone rang.

Alex pauses the movie. “Who is it?”

“I hope it’s not Mon-El. That guy bugs me.” Maggie mumbles, standing up and heading to the kitchen for a refill. 

“I don’t know. It’s a blocked number.” Kara steps out onto the balcony, pulling the door closed behind her. “Hello?” she answers.

“Kara?” Lena’s voice lacks its usual confidence, but is still unmistakable.

“Lena? Hi. Is everything okay?” Kara is immediately concerned. Is Lena in danger? Did she need to contact Supergirl? 

“Everything’s fine. I’m sorry to call so late. I just had an idea I wanted to run by you. If you have a moment, that is.” Kara glances back into her apartment. Maggie had returned to the couch, her arm around Alex’s shoulders. Her sister rested her head on the other woman’s chest and they both laughed at something Alex had said.

“Of course. What’s up?” she tells Lena, turning away from the window. Lena hesitates and through the phone Kara can hear her nervously chewing on a pen.

“Well,” Lena begins “it’s something of a favor, I guess. Or a proposal, really.”

“Oookay. What is it, Lena? I’m always happy to help.”

“You remember, meeting Lydia Tate today at lunch? I told you our companies do business together?” Kara instantly goes ridged. Of course, she remembered. Her encounter with Lena’s gorgeous, intimidating, rude ex-girlfriend was gonna be hard to forget.

“Yes, of course.” She tried not to sound too irritated. 

“Well, that may have been simplifying the situation a bit too much. See, Tate Industries and LuthorCorp use to do a lot of business together. But since Lex...went away, our companies haven’t collaborated. So this week we are negotiating a Co-Op to sort of get the relationship back on track, and begin working together again on new footing.”

“I see…” Kara urges her on.

“Anyway, my idea was that perhaps you would be interested in doing an exclusive piece on the Co-Op for Catco.”

“Oh.” Kara is surprised. She was so sure something was wrong. So sure that this phone call was somehow about Supergirl, or Lillian Luthor, or Cadmus. It hadn’t really occurred to her that Lena might be in need of regular old Kara Danvers. “You want me to cover a story?” 

“Yes, exactly. I would allow you full access to the negotiations, the meetings, and major players. You’d get a first look at all the joint projects we have planned and what exactly this partnership will mean moving forward.” Lena sounded so excited. Kara knew L-Corp meant the world to Lena, and repairing damaged business ties couldn’t be easy. This partnership with Tate Industries must really be a big deal.

“Lena, I would love to help. That sounds incredible! And so generous of you.” Lena must have heard the hesitation in Kara’s voice.

“But…?” Kara bit her lip. But she didn’t know anything about business. She didn’t know what this Co-Op really meant. Was she the best person to write this article? Would she even be allowed to write the article? Lydia Tate hadn’t been completely wrong when she’d said Catco was known for gossip and fashion advice. Not to mention Kara would probably have to see that woman again. But of course, she would get to spend alot of time with Lena too. She’d really get to see the CEO in action, doing what she does best.

“But…” she tells Lena “I’d have to get my boss’s approval first. I can’t spend a whole week working on a story without his permission.” Lena sighs in relief.

“Right, right, of course, Kara. Do you think he’d go for this?” 

“I’m not sure.” Kara answers honestly. “He can be a bit…prickly.”

“Oh…” Kara hates to hear the disappointment in Lena’s voice.

“Hey, listen, I’ll do some research and pitch it to him tomorrow. All he can do is say no, right?”

Lena gets excited again “Oh, Kara, would you? That would be...I would really appreciate it. Thank you.”

This makes Kara smile. “Thank you for the opportunity. It sounds like it could be an important story for both of us. I’ll text you tomorrow as soon as I have his answer. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect. This is my private number, by the way. About time you had it anyway. I look forward to hearing from you.”

“Goodnight, Lena.”

“Goodnight, Kara.”

She heads back inside, feeling a little dazed.

“Who was that, Little Danvers?” Maggie asks. Kara hesitates to tell them. Kara knew Lena’s stunt with Medusa really went a long way with Maggie. Saving all those aliens was enough to earn the detective’s respect. But Alex remained suspicious of Lena. Alex still didn’t understand why Lena took matters into her own hands. Or perhaps it was the Luthor name clouding her sister’s judgement. 

Despite all that, Kara says “That was Lena Luthor.” Alex sits up, instantly alert.

“Is everything alright?” her sister asks. 

Kara comes to sit beside them on the couch. “Yeah, everything’s fine. Just sort of a weird, well at least unexpected…”

“What is it?” Alex asks, impatient.

“She wants me to write an article on L-Corp’s sort of partnership with Tate Industries.” Both brunettes are quiet for a moment, processing.

“That’s not really Catco’s thing is it?” Maggie asks. Kara shrugs her shoulders.

“I don’t know. I’ve already written a few articles on L-Corp’s rebranding and the alien detection device. I think, Snapper is trying to expand our content a bit.”

“So you’re gonna to it then?” Alex’s voice is neutral, she doesn’t sound angry, but she doesn’t sound encouraging either. Kara nods slowly.

“Yeah. Yeah, I have to pitch it to Snapper in the morning but, I think, it could be good for me to write about something other than Supergirl and aliens, ya know. I need to branch out anyway. And Lena offered me full access. It’s really very generous of her.”

Alex’s shakes her head, uncertain. “Yeah, why is that? Kinda weird for a CEO to invite the press into a private business deal isn’t it.” Before Kara can answer, Maggie chimes in.

“I think, she likes you.” The detective takes a long drink from her beer, and both Danvers sisters are too afraid to ask what she means.

\---------------

 

Kara stays up half the night researching. By the time she walks into Snapper’s office the next morning she’s knows all she needs to about Tate Industries, LuthorCorp, their partnership, and what this deal could mean for L-Corp going forward. Apparently, Lydia’s grandfather Marshall Tate was the CEO and founder of Tate Industries. He and Lionel Luthor were boyhood friends, who grew into friendly competitors as both their companies took off. When Lionel died and Lex took over the company, Tate Industries and LuthorCorp’s relationship became less competitive and more cooperative. The two companies worked well together, sharing resources and connections in order to rise even further into power. However, after Lex’s arrest Tate Industries (as well as the rest of LuthorCorp’s business partners) pulled away to avoid the scandal.

She also knows way more than she’d like to about Lydia Tate and her relationship with Lena. Lydia was raised primarily by her grandfather. Her father was never in the picture and her mother spent most of her time in rehab. Lydia and Lena probably spend much of their childhood attending the same boring business events with their guardians. Then, of course, as Lena said, they both attended Wilding Academy for 6 years. There’s no record of the two women ever actually being in a relationship. However, plenty of tabloids have snapshots of the two heiresses partying together throughout their twenties.

Kara may have looked a little too long at one picture in particular. A grainy snapshot from several years ago,of a drunken Lena leaving a club. Her arm draped casually around Lydia’s shoulders. She was smiling, whispering something in Lydia’s ear. The other woman was laughing hysterically and holding Lena’s hand, pulling her towards a waiting car. Lena looked lighter than Kara had ever seen her. Happier. This was before the weight of her family’s legacy fell on her shoulders. Kara had looked at that picture just before she called it a night, and as she laid in bed, trying to fall asleep, it was all she could think about.

Now, standing in front of Snapper, the photo was the furthest thing from her mind. Her boss doesn’t look up when he bellows. “What do you want, Danvers?” Kara jumps a bit, startled. 

“Can I-um- run something by you?” she clears her throat and rights her glasses on her face.

Snapper still doesn’t look up from his work. His red pen scribbling furiously on someone’s article. “I’m listening...sort of.” Kara takes a deep breathe.

“Right, okay. So Lena Luthor invited me to do an exclusive in-depth article on L-Corp’s upcoming Co-Op with Tate Industries.” She pauses waiting for a reaction. Snapper’s pen stops moving.

“Continue…” he says.

“Okay, so back when L-Corp was LuthorCorp, the two companies were really involved. They’ve got a long history together going back to Lionel Luthor and Marshall Tate. But of course, when Lex…”

“Tried to murder America’s favorite alien?” Snapper says, finally looking up at her.

“Yes. When Lex went to jail, Tate Industries understandably stepped back. But now, that Lena is CEO and she’s rebranded it looks like the Tates are ready to jump back in with both feet.” Snapper says nothing, rhythmically tapping his pen on the desk. Kara lets him think.

At last, he says “Luthor came to you with this? Why?” It was the same question Alex had asked, and Kara still didn’t have a good answer.

“I think, she wants the world to know that the company is getting back on track. If this deal with the Tates goes smoothly, maybe more companies would be willing to do business again. Besides, from what she told me, it sounds like there is alot of good to be done that neither company can do alone. Lena’s excited about what kind of doors this will open for L-Corp.” Snapper nods, seeming to accept this.

“Listen, I can’t guarantee I’ll print it. Business dealings like this could just put our readers to sleep. But...if you wanna go write it, see what you can get…” A huge smile breaks across Kara’s face, she starts bouncing up and down excitedly. Snapper shakes his head, discouraging her bubbly behavior. “I’ll take a look at the finished product, Danvers.  But no promises! Make sure Luthor knows that!” 

“Yes, Boss! You got it! Thanks, Boss!” The blonde skips out of the room excitedly. Snapper sighs, seemingly exhausted by her enthusiasm. Kara immediately texts Lena.

 

To Lena: **Snapper gave the green light. No guarantee he’ll print it tho. Still in?**

 

It takes a few minutes then Lena texts back.

 

From Lena: **Absolutely! I’ll see you at my office first thing Mon morning. Thank you again, Kara**

  
Kara finds herself smiling the rest of the day. But in the back of her mind she can’t help but wonder what exactly she’s gotten herself into.


	4. The One with the Croissant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara get down to business

Lena came into the office early Monday morning to prepare for what would surely be a long week. She sat at her desk, sipping a cup of coffee (her third this morning), going over all the relevant material for today’s big meeting with Tate Industries’ executives. 

Lena had to admit, she hadn’t been prepared to see Lydia Tate again. Their run-in at the Chinese place last week threw the CEO for a loop. It had been nearly two years now, since they last spoke. Lena knew that getting involved with Tate Industries meant she’s have to deal with Lydia on a professional level. But she had hoped this week she’d only be seeing Lydia’s grandfather. Its was easy for Lena to tell herself she was completely over Lydia Tate, when the woman was thousands of miles away. After everything they had been through and the way they ended things, Lena couldn’t imagine trusting the woman again. But seeing Lydia stand there in the middle of the restaurant smiling and laughing and touching her arm was another thing entirely. After all, you couldn’t erase their kind of chemistry. Seeing her again, Lena had felt mostly anger and defensiveness, but underneath it all Lena was still hurting. 

Of course, there was the matter of Kara Danvers. Standing between the two blondes had Lena completely rattled. Kara was everything Lydia was not. She was sweet and shy and so so kind. A kindness Lena had never believed could be so genuine. Instead of commanding a room, Kara brighten it up. She had felt the need to shield Kara from Lydia. The other woman wasn’t a monster, and yet Lena knew Lydia ate girls like Kara alive. She could be so cruel and manipulative, always in control. Lydia embraced so many of the qualities Lena loathed about herself, and yet...she may have been the only woman Lena ever really loved.

All of this was too much for Lena so early in the morning. She felt the beginnings of a headache bloom behind her eyes. What was wrong with her?

Then she had gone and asked Kara to cover the Co-Op. What was she thinking? She didn’t want Kara and Lydia in the same room all day for a week. Or did she? Even amid the intense awkwardness of their encounter with Lydia, Lena couldn’t help but notice the way Kara reacted to her ex-girlfriend. Kara's smile had been present and polite, but entirely fake. That much was obvious. The blonde’s usual friendliness had been absent. Kara;s jaw was tight and her hand curled in a fist during the whole conversation. Lena dared to entertain the idea that Kara Danvers was jealous. Oh, but that was a dangerous thought. Probably just wishful thinking.

Nevertheless, this business deal was a turning point for L-Corp. Her company was finally crawling it’s way back from the blacklist after Lex’s arrest. This connection to Tate Industries was not only going to allow both companies to work on projects they couldn’t complete alone, but also show other companies that L-Corp was no longer being shunned. This could open so many doors for the future. Which is why Lena had recruited Kara to report on the deal in-depth. She needed someone she could trust. And she did trust Kara. Despite, all her instincts and safeguards, Lena felt she could let Kara in. 

At that exact moment, Jess spoke through the intercom “Ms. Luthor, Kara Danvers is here. And she brought breakfast.”  Lena couldn’t contain the smile that spread across her face. She reached over and pressed the reply button.

“Thank you, Jess. Send her in.”

Kara enters her office carrying a two coffees and a bag of pastries. A bright smile lights her face and Lena can’t help but wonder if she wears it all the time or if perhaps it’s only reserved for her.

“Hey, sorry, if I’m a bit early.” Kara says taking a seat on Lena’s couch. Lena shakes her head and stands from her desk.

“Not at all, Kara. You’re right on time.” She goes over and joins Kara on the couch, accepting the coffee Kara hands her. Kara's hair is pulled back in a tight bun, but she nervously brushes the strays behind hear ears.

“I wasn’t sure what you liked for breakfast, so I got you a doughnut, a muffin, and a croissant.” She offers Lena the bag of pastries, and even though Lena’s stomach is knotted up with nerves about today, she reaches in and takes the croissant. It’s still warm.

“You keep me well fed, Ms. Danvers.” Lena says teasingly, as she rips off a piece of the bread and pops it in her mouth. Kara takes a sip of her coffee to hide a blush.

“Most important meal of the day. All the doctors agree.” Lena laughs and it’s just what she needs to push away the oncoming headache. “Also, I was up most of the night studying.” Kara goes on “And I was hoping we could do a little pre-interview. You know, just get an idea of how you feel going into this deal and what your hopes and fears are. If you’re up for it. I mean, if now is an okay time.” Lena kicks off her heels and tugs her legs underneath her, getting comfortable.

“Fire away.” She says, popping another piece of croissant in her mouth. Kara opens her notepad and clicks her pen.

“Okay, it’s only a few questions...Tate Industries has a long history with your company’s predecessor LuthorCorp, now that you’ve rebranded and headed in a new direction, what makes you think you’ll still work well together?” Lena pauses, another bite close to her lips. She’s surprised by the question. Kara’s not pulling her punches today.

“Well…” The CEO says gathering her thoughts “Even though my brother pulled this company in the wrong direction to enable his own obsessions, L-Corp still strives to invent and discover, just as LuthorCorp did when my father was in charge. Just as Tate Industries has always done. Now that L-Corp is back on track, there’s no reason we shouldn’t once again invent and discover together.” Kara scribbles furiously, pausing to reread the statement while she takes a bite of her doughnut. 

“Okay, good. Good.” The blonde nods, chewing. “It’s no secret that the Tates and the Luthors have always run in the same social circles. You and Lydia Tate knew each other as children, correct? Would you say you were childhood friends?”  Lena narrows her eyes at the question, but Kara is looking down at her notepad. It’s hard to tell if she actually cares to know the answer.

“We knew each other as children, were forced to attend many of the same events and functions, but I wouldn’t say we were friends, no.” Lena didn’t realize how tense Kara’s body had become on the couch beside her, until the reporter relaxed and breathed out. “But..." Lena continues "when we both attended the same boarding school as teenagers, we became friends.” Kara doesn’t react, just dutifully writes down her response.

“Boarding school...okay, was that Wilding?” Kara asks, flipping back checking her notes. Lena shakes her head, reaching for her coffee.

“No, Wilding is all boys. Lex went there. Lydia and I attended Excelsior.” Lena corrects her. Kara nods, and writes that down.

“Excelsior. Got it. Now, do you think that friendship and your families’ history will be an advantage or disadvantage going into these negotiations?” Lena thinks on this for a long moment.

“I think, that sort of history, can be both an asset and a liability. On the one hand, you know what to expect from one another. Perhaps, we can skip past all the pleasantries and the games that usually accompany a deal like this and just get to the point. But at the same time, old friends usually know how to push your buttons, you know. They know your weaknesses.”  Kara finishes writing and looks at her thoughtfully.

“What are your weaknesses?” She asks, quietly, almost concerned. Lena gives her a small smile.

“I really need this to work.” she says.


	5. The One with the Sex Appeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Executives from Tate Industries arrive

Kara and Lena finish their breakfast in comfortable silence. Kara is flipping through her notepad rereading Lena’s responses, resisting the urge to ask the other woman more about her ex-girlfriend. Lena is nibbling on her half of the blueberry muffin they decided to split, as she reads an official looking document. Her brow furrows as she reads, those green eyes scanning the page. Kara finds herself staring at the CEO, biting the end of her pencil. The intercom on Lena’s desk startles them both, as Jess’s voice fills the room.   “Ms. Luthor, the board members are gathering in the conference room, and the executives from Tate Industries are due to arrive in 20 mins.” Lena finishes off the last bite of her muffin and brushes the crumbs from her hands as she stands. “Showtime.” She says reluctantly as she crosses the room to her desk. “Alright, Jess, thank you. I’ll be out in a moment. Please, make sure there’s water in the conference room. We’re gonna be there for awhile.”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.” Jess replies. Lena gathers up the papers from her desk and stuffs them into a briefcase. If Kara didn’t know any better she’d say the normally cool-headed brunette was nervous. Lena begins to head towards the door. “Ready, Kara?” she asks, hand on the doorknob. Kara can’t suppress a giggle as she remains seated on the couch. “I am.” Kara tells her “But you’re not.” Lena frowns in confusion.

“What am I forgetting?” Lena ruffles frantically through her briefcase, trying to figure out what she’s missed. Kara stands and smiles.

“Your shoes, Lena. You forgot your shoes.” She says, pointing at the other woman’s bare feet. Lena looks down and covers her face with her hand as she laughs.

“Oh God, where is my mind today?” Kara picks up Lena’s heels and brings them over to her. “Thank you, Kara. Can you imagine?” Lena holds on to Kara’s shoulder as she steps back into her heels. Kara tries to ignore the feeling of Lena’s thumb against her collarbone. 

“I never realized I was taller than you.” Kara points out to distract herself. Lena smiles slyly and straightens up until they’re eye to eye.

“Better?” Lena asks, suddenly really close to her. Kara feels a blush rise up her chest and her mouth goes dry at Lena’s proximity. She thinks she sees Lena’s eyes glance at her lips, but she can’t be sure. Maybe she imagined it.

“Ye-Yes. Um, much more intimidating.” Kara stammers. Lena gives her a satisfied smile and releases her shoulder. She takes a deep breathe and opens the door.

“That’s what I’m going for.”

 

Outside Lena’s office Kara is introduced to several of Lena’s employees that will apparently be doing most of the talking during today’s meeting. Two women who are apparently L-Corp’s top scientists, a woman and a man from the law firm overseeing the Co-Op, and a man Kara already knew as Lena’s PR consultant. The consultant regarded Kara with suspicion, looking her up and down as if she were a Cold War spy.

“Ms. Luthor, may I once again object to  _ the press _ being here.” He speaks up. Kara immediately tenses and takes a step back. Lena however takes a step closer to the suddenly tiny looking man, a small stiff smile on her lips.

“We talked about this, Marcus.” Her voice is light, but unmistakably irritated. Marcus hesitates.

“Yes, I’m just concerned…” Marcus manages. Lena fixes him with a dark glare, and he trails off, realizing his mistake.

“Ms. Danvers stays. Understood?” Kara can’t take her eyes off Lena’s fierce expression, and her cheeks heat up again. Marcus turns his eyes to the floor and takes a step back.

“Of course, Ms. Luthor.” Lena nods seemingly satisfied, glancing briefly at Kara reassuringly.

“Good, now let’s go set up. We’re expecting Mr. Tate anytime now.” With that the CEO leads them away towards the conference room. Kara follows quietly behind.

 

Several key members of L-Corp’s board of directors are already waiting in the conference room. Lena greets them warmly, while silently reminding herself what each of them is looking to get out of this deal. So much has to go perfectly for this to work. There are too many things that could go wrong. Everyone settles in their seats as Lena shows Kara the chair she had set up for her in the back of the room. Kara sits, whispering “Good luck.” and offering a small smile. This gives Lena a bit of relief as she walks back to the front of the room and takes her seat at the head of the table. Just then, she receives a text from Jess.

 

From Jess: They’re here. Headed up now.

 

It’s not long before Lena sees the elevator down the hall open and Lydia Tate stride out. The blonde wore a grey pencil skirt that was so tight it was almost inappropriate. A matching grey blazer was buttoned over a red blouse that was the same shade as Lydia’s favorite lipstick. Jess leads Lydia and the rest of Tate’s representatives into the conference room. It was only then that Lena notices Tate Industries CEO was absent. 

“So good to see you again, Lena.” Lydia says as if they hadn’t seen each other three days before. Lydia steps forward with a dazzling smile, presses her cheek to Lena’s in greeting. Her hand is pressed gently into Lena’s hip, pulling her into the embrace. It's too subtle for anyone to notice, but Lena can hardly think of anything else. _God, why was she like this?_ Lena wonders. The woman radiated sex appeal and it was infuriating. _Pull yourself together, Lena._ She scolds herself.

“Welcome to L-Corp.” Lena takes a step back. “I trust you had a safe journey.” Lydia smiles at her.

“Very. Enjoyed a few days of tourism before we get down to business.” Lydia walks over to the full wall of windows and takes in the view, as Lena greets the other Tate executives. “National City isn’t quite as shining as Metropolis, not as menacing as Gotham. But I have to admit...it has a certain charm.” Lena rolls her eyes and gets straight to the question on everyone’s mind.

“Lydia, where is Mr. Tate? Will he be running late?” The whole room tenses as Lydia slowly turns, her hands clasped in front of her.

“No, I’m afraid my grandfather won’t be able to make these negotiations. He remained behind in Midway.” Lydia’s tone is firm but strained as if she had hoped Lena wouldn’t notice Marshall Tate’s absence. Lena crosses her arms and does her best to contain her offense.

“You’re joking.” the usual politeness is gone from her voice. Lydia sighs and makes her way around the table, saying

“I’m sorry, Lena. This deal is important to all of us. He wanted to be here.”  Lena struggles to control her temper.

“Then why isn’t he?” she says through gritted teeth. Lydia won’t meet her eyes.

“There were some things in Midway that required his attention.”

“This requires his attention, Lydia.” Lena tries and fails not to raise her voice. Lydia looks at her in surprise, and smirks slightly.

“Well, I assure you,” Lydia says amused by Lena’s outburst. “I have the necessary authority to hash out this deal.” Lydia takes her seat slowly, all that confidence returning. She  crosses her legs and settles her hands on her knees. “And, I promise,  _ you _ have my full attention.”


	6. The One With The Mid-day Scotch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be changing between Kara and Lena, but Lydia still gets under Lena's skin

Lena manages to rein in her anger long enough to get the meeting underway. The purpose of today’s meeting was mostly to share ideas. Both companies’ R&D divisions would be making presentations on the projects they hoped to collaborate on, as well as sussing out who would be in charge of which projects. And so Lena sat, stewing in her outrage over Marshall’s insult, as the scientists and engineers took point. 

_ Why wasn’t Marshall Tate here? Was he deliberately snubbing her? Was he ill? Was this Lydia’s doing? _ A million furious questions ran through her mind. 

All the while Lydia sat across from her, pristine and seemingly enthralled by the presentations. Of course, Lena knew the other woman was bored out of her skull. A love of science and technology was not something the two had bonded over in the past. Lena had always excelled at such things, engineering and chemistry, in school. While Lydia had lead Excelsior’s debate team and Mock U.N. to multiple championships. Lydia may have, at times, found Lena’s scientific interests sexy, but otherwise she could care less. 

Looking at Lydia only agitated Lena further. She turned her chair slightly, while readjusting her legs under the table, and caught sight of Kara out of the corner of her eye. The reporter was listening intently, a small cringle between her brow. She jotted down notes every few seconds, and had to keep brushing back a stray blonde lock that had escaped her ponytail. The sight helped ease the pressure in Lena chest, and she found herself fighting a smile.

Kara’s blue eyes flickered to her then, catching her staring. A smile lit the girl’s face and the board room suddenly seemed a whole lot brighter. Kara gave Lena a shy little wave, like they were in grade school and she was afraid the teacher would see. The CEO had to smile at the thought. Lena turned her chair back towards the front of the room, only to find that Lydia was now staring at her. A sly smirk parted Lydia’s red lips as she arched her eyebrows inquisitively. Her eyes moved from Lena to Kara then back again, and she seemed to think she’d discovered something. Lena glared at her before turning her attention back to the presentation. 

 

It seemed like the whole day had past, by the time Jess approached Lena, and whispered  “Would you like to recess for lunch, Ms. Luthor?”

Lena glanced down at her watch, it was nearly one and the medical divisions had yet to present. She stood as the engineers’ finally concluded their proposals. 

“I think, this has been a good start. Why don’t we take an hour for lunch?” The whole room seemed to sigh with relief, everyone stood and stretched, packing up their papers. Lydia remained seated, smiling up at Lena.

“Why don’t we call it a day? Save medical and agriculture for tomorrow?” Lydia looked around the room as if taking a vote.

“It’s only one o'clock.” Jess said matter-of-factly from where should stood typing on her tablet behind Lena. Lydia fixed the dark haired girl with an irritated scowl. It took Jess a moment to notice, then she looked up from her tablet with frightened eyes.

“Yes,” Lydia says in a low voice “I too have a watch, thank you.” Jess dropped her eyes, and cowered behind Lena.

“Are we boring you, Lydia?” Lena tries to distract her from Jess. Lydia finally stands and shrugs her shoulders.

“Just seems like we covered a lot today, that’s all. No need to rush when we have all week.” Lena sighed and looked around the room, everyone was looking to her for freedom. Lydia was partially correct, Today was taken up by the biggest department, engineering. Tomorrow should be plenty of time for the medical and agriculture teams, then Wednesday and Thursday would fall to the lawyers to finalize all the details.

“Fine.” Lena conceded, ready to just be out of this room. Away from Lydia’s smug mouth. “You’re all free. We’ll resume tomorrow at nine o’clock.” Lydia at last seemed satisfied.

“Excellent. I’d call this a success.”  She offers Lena a smile that is not returned. Lena swiftly turned and walked away. 

The room had cleared, but Kara was still firmly seated in her chair, scribbling diligently.  Lena could feel Lydia’s gaze lingering on her as she approached Kara.

“I hope that wasn’t too painful for you.” Lena says with a timid smile. She couldn’t shake the insecurity that perhaps the reporter was only here out of obligation or politeness. 

“Not at all!” Kara said closing her notepad and standing. “It was actually fascinating. The implications of some of the technology you’re dreaming up are...well it’s amazing what you’re trying to accomplish here, Lena.” 

Pride swelled in the CEO’s chest.  “I hoped you’d see the good here.”  _ Because you try to see the good everywhere. _ Lena thinks. 

Kara places her hand on Lena’s elbow, her voice filled with sincerity.

“Thank you again. For all of this. For having me here.”

Lena can’t seem to tear her gaze from Kara’s, and the hand on her elbow is impossible to ignore. She doesn’t want to move or breathe. She doesn’t want to shatter this moment. 

_ What if she leaned in right now? What if she kissed Kara Danvers right here, right now in the empty conference room? _ The thought thrilled her. And for the first time it didn’t seem so crazy. Because Lena could swear she saw something in Kara’s blue gaze that she hadn’t dared let herself see before. 

“Ms. Luthor?” Then Jess is there in the doorway, staring down at her tablet, completely unaware of what she may have just interrupted.  

Kara pulls her hand away, and brings it up to fiddle with her glasses. Lena takes a step back and clears her throat.

“Yes, Jess?” She tries not to sound annoyed. Jess looks up then, and her eyes glance between the two women standing awkwardly.

“Um, Ms. Tate, would like to speak to you...privately.” 

_ Snap _ . 

The pencil Kara was clutching in her fist snapped in two, and Kara is so surprised she drops it and her notepad to the floor. 

“Oh, shoot!” Kara exclaims, her cheeks burning pink. She reaches down to pick up her things, and tosses the two halves of the pencil into the trash. “That’s why I shouldn’t buy cheap.” She says laughing nervously. Lena places a hand on the reporter’s shoulder, concerned.

“Kara, are you alright?” The girl is completely flustered.

“Yeah, yes, absolutely. Um, I should get going though.” She holds up her notepad. “I have lots to think about and research, and I should let you get back to work.” She gathers her bag from the floor and steps towards the door.

“Well, don’t work too hard.” Lena tells her, amused by the nervous rambling. Kara smiles shyly.

“I should say the same to you, but I know it’s no use.” And then she’s gone, and the room seems a bit darker.

 

Lydia is waiting for her outside Lena’s office, staring at her phone. Lena doesn’t speak to her as she passes by. The only indication she’s invited in is the open door. The CEO heads straight for the bottle of scotch she keeps in the cabinet, she’s already pouring a glass as Lydia comes inside and closes the door.

“You’re angry.” Lydia points out, dropping her purse by the door, and surveying the room. 

Lena doesn’t answer, only takes a long drink. She can hear the click of Lydia’s heels as she slowly walks around the room.

“You sensed that, did you?” Lena finally says turning to face her ex. Lydia smiles to herself. She stops and picks up Lena’s framed diploma from Excelsior.

“And what is it you’re angry about exactly? That he’s not here or that I am?” 

Lydia turns to her then, losing the smile and looking serious for the first time. Lena’s not sure of the answer, so she takes another sip of her drink to avoid the question.

“I never knew Marshall well. But I don’t remember him being a vindictive man. Why would he conduct business this way?” Lydia sighs and makes her way over to Lena’s bottle of scotch. 

The brunette immediately moves, walking over to lean on her desk. Lydia chuckles at the distance Lena keeps between them, but doesn’t comment on it.

“This isn’t a punishment, Lena. He honestly would be here if he could.” Lydia pours herself a glass and takes a timid sip. 

_ Scotch was never her thing _ , Lena remembers.  _ More of a martini kinda girl. _

“He always liked you.” Lydia goes on to say. Lena looks down and relaxes a bit, her indignation exhausted for the moment.

“What is it you’re not telling me, Lydia?” It’s not an accusation, and Lena doesn’t expect an answer. Sure enough, Lydia smiles and changes the subject.

“Tell me, Lena…” The blonde walks over and admires the balcony. “Do you know Supergirl?” Lena laughs at the lack of segway, but decides not to push just yet. She finishes her glass, and goes back for a second.

“Why do you ask?” 

Lydia shrugs her shoulders, and continues looking out the window as if she expects the Girl of Steel to fly by.

“I watch the news. When she first revealed herself, I remember being a bit jealous of National City, you know? I wondered what Midway had to do to get it’s own Super. Our crime rate is nothing to scoff at.” She laughs and takes another sip of her scotch.

“They’re the only two, Lydia. Not really enough to go around.” Lena tells her. Lydia turns around and goes to sit on the couch, taking the spot Kara usually occupies.

“That’s what they’ve told us anyway.” Lydia mutters. Lena sits on the opposite end of the couch, still wary of their proximity.

“I trust Supergirl.” She finds herself saying, feeling the need to defend the hero. “I’ve seen the way she talks about the loss of her people. It doesn’t feel like a lie.” 

Even as she’s saying the words, she knows she’s said too much. 

Lydia’s smirk has returned, mischievous as ever.

“So you do know her!” Lydia accuses.  Lena takes a long drink to avoid saying more. “She saved you, right? A few times.” 

Lena is tiring of the conversation.  _ What’s Lydia getting at? _

“Yes, well, it seems I have the Luthor knack for finding trouble.”  _ Though Luthors usually are the trouble _ , she thinks hatefully. 

Lydia bites her bottom lip, and scrutinizes Lena closely. The brunette fights the urge to squirm under her gaze. 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Lydia seems to hesitate only momentarily.

“Are you fucking her?”  

Lena chokes on her scotch and it burns her throat fiercely. After her coughing fit subsides, she croaks

“What? What did you say?” 

Lydia smiles obviously amused, and tilts her head as if she can see the answer to her question if she just looks at Lena the right way.

“Supergirl. Are you sleeping with her?” She asks again. 

Lena stands up flustered and nearly speechless.

“Come on, you can tell me.” Lydia says, innocently sipping her drink.

“Why would you even think that?” Lena asks, reeling at the suggestion. 

I mean, sure she would be lying if she said she didn’t find Supergirl...attractive, to say the least. But the thought of sleeping with the superhero had never actually cross her mind. Until now. Now, she suddenly could think of little else, and heat rose in her cheeks. 

Lydia laughed.  “So that’s a no then? Honestly?” 

Lena tried to laugh too, like maybe it was a joke.  _ Was it a joke? Was Lydia just fucking with her?  _ But the humor was clearly forced, because she was struck by the image. 

_ Supergirl lifting her onto the desk and maybe running her strong hands up her legs, over her thighs... _

“No! No, definitely not.” Lena declared turning away from her desk, and pushing the fantasy away. 

“That’s a shame.” Lydia was saying, standing up and finishing her glass. “I mean, between you and I, I would do that in a heartbeat. And so would you, don’t lie.”

“Lydia…” Lena says shaking her head.

“Oh, come on,” Lydia continues setting her glass down and walking back over to the window. “All that power, that skirt, the sexy self-righteousness, and she’s so serious! I’d like to see her...loosen up.”

Lena actually laughs then.  “We all have our kinks, I suppose.” 

She comes to stand next to Lydia and look out over the city. This is the closest they’ve been during the whole conversation. Lena crosses her arms over her chest. She can feel Lydia looking at her.

“What about that reporter of yours?” Lydia asks, gently this time. 

Lena doesn’t look at her as she shrugs her shoulders. 

“You thought, I didn’t notice her today.” Lydia continues “You hate the press, Lena, that’s something you got from Lionel.” 

Lena rolls her eyes and finally looks at Lydia. The woman’s hazel eyes are studying her face. 

“You like her.” Lydia concludes, and looks away. 

_ Why do you care? _ Lena wants to ask. _Why do I care if you care?_ She bites her cheek to resist, suddenly feeling emotional. She doesn’t trust herself to speak just then. 

Lydia sighs. “She’s not really your type though, is she? All goody-goody and pastels. I doubt she could keep up.” 

Lena bristles at this, and turns away. Her voice grows cold again.

“Is this what you wanted to discuss, Lydia? Blondes? Because I thought you were eager to go and some of us have work to do.” 

Lena sits at her desk and opens her laptop. It’s clear the conversation is over. 

“I see, I struck a nerve.” Lydia says, turning away from the window with a huff, and gathering her purse by the door. 

Lena doesn’t respond. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  She leaves without another word from Lena.

But as soon as the woman is gone Lena sighs in relief, completely exhausted from the emotional toil of her ex girlfriend's presence. She takes her hair down and runs her hands through it, taking several deep breathes. 

_ Surely the whole week wouldn’t be like this. _


	7. The One With The Ode To Lena Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara confides in Alex; and runs into Lydia at Noonan's

“What do you mean there was a moment? What kind of moment?” Alex asks, barely ducking Kara’s punch. The Danvers sisters were having an early morning sparring session in the green room at the DEO. Kara shrugs her shoulders, as she blocks a kick from Alex.

“I don’t know, okay. It was almost like…” Alex lunges forward wrestling Kara to the ground. Kara dodges a punch to the face, and reverses their positions, pinning Alex to the pat.

“Almost like what?” Kara releases her, stands up, and helps Alex to her feet. Both sisters are breathing hard, having sparred for the better part of an hour. Kara rests her hands on her hips, and avoiding Alex’s curious gaze says

“Well, for a second it seemed like we were gonna…”

“Kiss?” Alex interrupts her, unable to hide the surprise in her voice .”She tried to kiss you?” Kara shakes her head.

“No, no, not exactly. We were both just...standing there, but I got the feeling like...if we had been somewhere else...if we had really been alone, we might have.” She chances a glance at Alex, whose expression is gentle. Alex absorbs this new information and shrugs.

“Do you want to kiss her?” she asks quietly. Kara looks away.

“Alex…” Her sister holds her hands up as if in surrender, walking over and drinking from her water bottle before offering it to Kara.

“Well, I mean, do you...is this something you’ve thought about before? With Lena? Do you like her?” Kara takes the bottle, but doesn’t drink. Instead she paces nervously, avoiding Alex’s eyes.

“Of course, I like her! She’s incredible! Obviously. She’s so brave, and strong, and...resolute. She has such a desire to do good, to help people, you know? Just like me. And she’s constantly making sacrifices and enduring ridicule for that. But she hasn’t let it make her hateful. She hasn’t let her family corrupt or discourage her. She just...takes it. And it only seems to make her more determined. She’s just so…” Kara looks at Alex then. Her sister is standing there, hands on her hips, smiling knowingly. Kara blushes realizing she’s just made an Ode to Lena Luthor. She can’t help but smile back at her sister as she tried to backtrack. “I just mean, that...I’m not sure how I feel, okay? I admire her, and I think she’s amazing, but I’m not sure when it may have turned into…”

“Something more than friendship?” Alex offers. Kara sighs and nods. Alex goes over and takes her sister’s hand. “Kara, listen, I’m obviously not an expert, but based on what you’re telling me...I’m not sure you and Lena were ever really just friends.” Kara smiles shyly at this.  _ Could that be true? _ Lena had always been flirty, from the moment they met. And for the longest time, Kara convinced herself that that was just Lena’s personality. She was a flirty person. But maybe it was time to admit that Kara had liked it. She had flirted back.  _ There was something there between them. _ She dared to let herself think it.

“I don’t know, Alex. Maybe it’s all in my head. Maybe Lena isn’t even...into me, you know? Everything’s confusing right now. Her ex is in town, being all sexy and scary… And this Co-Op is super important for L-Corp. Whatever this is, I can wait and figure it out, once things calm down.”

Alex shrugs and steps away. “Take your time. Figure out how you feel.” Kara nods.  _ I feel like I want to throw Lydia Tate into space. _

 

_ \--------- _

 

Kara stopped at Noonan’s for coffee. They were pretty busy, so Kara stood aside going over her notes from the day before as she waited for her order. She was so focused on reading she didn’t notice someone approach her.

“Kiera, right? Kiera Danvers?” Kara looked up to find Lydia and her assistant standing in front of her. Kara can’t control the frown that tugs at her lips. Lydia was wearing her usual white-toothed smile and red lipstick.  _ Her teeth are so white. Is that natural?  _ Kara wondered.

“Kara.” She said tightly, correcting the businesswoman.

“I’m sorry?” Lydia asked stepping closer to her in the crowded coffee shop. Kara did her best not to sound hostile, and pushed her glasses back up her nose.

“My name, it’s Kara. Kara Danvers.” She met Lydia’s eyes and refused to fidget under her stare. Lydia was quiet for a moment, her expression didn’t change, but Kara could have sworn she saw her eyes narrow in annoyance. 

“Kara, of course. I noticed you yesterday at L-Corp.” Lydia looked Kara up and down, her eyes scrutinizing. Without looking away from Kara, she spoke to her assistant. He was a short young guy with his blonde hair slicked back with entirely too much gel. “Jeffery, go get the coffee, please.” 

“Of course, Ms. Tate.” And Jeffery quickly disappeared into the crowd of people near the counter. 

“Tell me, Ms. Danvers, exactly how does a reporter from  _ Catco _ get an exclusive like this?” Lydia finally stopped evaluating her and met her eyes again. “Lena has always loathed the press.” Kara did fidget then, despite herself. She looked away and closed her notepad.

“L-Corp needs good press. I’m sure Lena wants everyone to know that L-Corp is ready to do business again.” Lydia dismissed this with a wave of her hand, apparently unsatisfied with that answer. She points at Kara.

“Yes, but why Catco? Why you?” Lydia is still smiling. To someone watching them, she would still look polite. But something in the way she say it, something in her eyes, makes Kara stiffen. _What’s she insinuating?_ Summoning some of her Supergirl confidence, Kara stands a little straighter, crosses her arms over her chest, and turns to face Lydia.

“Lena and I are friends. She trusts me to do the story justice. She knows I appreciate all the good she’s trying to accomplish.” Lydia’s smile widens, she seems amused by Kara’s change in demeanor. She finally looks down and away from Kara, letting her gaze wander the coffee shop. Some of her usual intensity fades. Kara relaxes a bit as well.

“You know, Lena and I went to boarding school together. Did she tell you that?” The topic change is unexpected, but a relief. The conversation no longer feels like an interrogation. Kara nods.

“Yes, she did. She told me you two were...involved.” Lydia looks back at her then, clearly surprised.

“Oh? I’m surprised she told you that.” Kara can’t gauge her reaction.  _ Is she mad?  _ Lydia looks down again, shrugging it off. “Well, we’ve been a lot of things to each other over the years.” Kara is suddenly really uncomfortable.  _ Should they be talking about Lena?  _ She fiddles with her glasses again.

“Well, all that’s off the record, anyway. Like I said, we’re friends…” Lydia chuckles at this, shocking Kara into silence.  _ What’s happening?  _ Kara wonders, eyeing the other woman suspiciously. 

“Friends?” Lydia asks, her unsettling smile has returned. There is nothing Kara can do about the blush that creeps up her neck. Lydia rolls her eyes, and leans closer to Kara. “I’ll let you in on a little secret, Ms. Danvers. Luthors don’t have friends.” Kara’s feels the cringle form on her brow as she stares at Lydia. Before Kara can say anything, the barista shouts her name.

“Danvers! Order up!” Lydia laughs to herself and pulls away. 

“I believe that’s you. I’ll see you at L-Corp.” Lydia says, effectively dismissing her. Kara collects her coffee and leaves without another word. She can feel Lydia’s gaze on her as she goes.


	8. The One With All the Implications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara notices some tension between Lena and Lydia  
> While Jess hints at Lena's fondness for Kara  
> Meanwhile, Lena finally makes a move (maybe)

When Kara arrives at L-Corp it’s nearly time for the meeting to start, so she heads straight to the boardroom. Almost everyone is already there, but Kara notices Lena and her head of agriculture are missing, and Lydia hasn’t arrived yet. 

Jess is supervising several frighten-looking interns as they set up the room for the meeting. They scurry around the room filling water glasses and laying out folders. A short blonde girl with a neat bun thrusts a blue folder at Kara.

“This is a copy of the agriculture proposition so you can follow along with the presentation.” she says, before rushing away again. Kara takes her seat in the back of the room, leafing through the folder. Jess comes over once the interns are finished with their preparations and takes her seat next to Kara. Without looking up from her tablet, Jess says

“Ms. Luthor had me set up some interviews for you with our department heads. They’ve each set aside some time today and tomorrow. And I’ve arranged for you to get an exclusive tour of our newest research facility that we’ll be sharing with Tate Industries staff on friday morning. You should bring a photographer to that. I just emailed you the schedule. Let me know if anything doesn’t work for you.” Kara is dumbfounded and she stares at Jess for too long just opening and closing her mouth without actually saying anything.  _ Lena is really going all out. _ She realizes.

“Yes.” She finally manages to say, opening the email up on her phone and glancing over the scheduled interviews. “Yes, Jess, this should be fine. Thank you.”

Jess still hasn’t look up at her, tapping frantically at her tablet. “No problem.” The girl says. Then she pauses in her work and leans closer to Kara, still not lifting her eyes, “Ms. Luthor wanted to be sure you had everything you needed.” Jess whispers. Kara feels her cheeks heat up, she reaches up to straighten her glasses out of habit.

“Thoughtful of her.” Kara mutters nervously. Jess straightens up, resuming her work, and with a sly smile says

“Yes, it really is.” Kara stares at Jess. 

_ What’s she implying? What’s everyone implying today? Are her feelings for Lena that obvious? _   She had just begun to notice them herself.

Before she can say anything more to Jess, Lydia Tate arrives with her assistant in tow. Lydia takes her seat at the front of the table, across from where Lena will sit, without so much as a glance around. Kara does her best not to stare, but often finds her eyes studying the other woman. Lydia looked completely at ease here. She stared down at her phone, absentmindedly playing with a strand of her blonde hair. She reminded Kara of those girls she’d known in high school. The ones who seemed to rule the place. Completely oblivious to everyone around them.

Lena and her head of agriculture finally arrive, interrupting Kara’s observations. Lena is wearing a gray pantsuit today and her long dark hair loose. She strode confidently into the boardroom, immediately calming the chatter and drawing everyone’s attention.

“Good morning, everyone! Sorry, to have kept you waiting.” Lena takes her seat across from Lydia, who has set aside her phone and is smiling at Lena brightly. 

“As long as you got your beauty rest, Lena.” Lydia says, flirting unabashedly. Lena doesn’t respond. In fact, Kara is glad to see that Lena seems to be pointedly ignoring Lydia today. 

“Dr. Albert,” Lena gestures to her head of agriculture “why don’t you get us started today.” If Lydia is disappointed by Lena’s lack of reaction, Kara can’t tell. The businesswoman just keeps smiling as she turns her attention to the presenter and the meeting gets underway.

 

Barely an hour has past, when Kara notices Jeffrey lean over and urgently whisper in Lydia’s ear. Lydia’s eyes widen and her face twists in something like anger. It’s the first time Kara’s seen her composure slip. She stands abruptly, startling the current presenter into silence.

“Please, excuse me.” Lydia says tersely, before stomping out of the room with her phone clutched tight in her fist. The whole room watches her go. Kara’s eyes find Lena and she is surprised by the expression she sees on the brunette's face. Lena’s green eyes follow Lydia out of the room and down the hall out of sight. Lena’s lips are a tight thin line, but not in anger. More so concern and hesitation. Lena slowly stands, giving the room a reassuring smile.

“Carry on without us, Dr. Albert. So sorry for the interruption.” Lena is making her way toward the door, when Jeffery stands as if to follow her. “You stay here.” Lena tells him sharply. Jeffrey sinks back down in his chair, scowling after her.

Dr. Albert regains the attention of the room and continues his presentation, but Kara can’t possibly concentrate. The way Lena followed after Lydia nags at her in an unfamiliar way. Before Kara even realizes what she’s doing, she has focused her hearing in search of Lena. She catches the sharp _click_ of her heels on the floor just down the hall.

“Lydia.” Lena says, as her footsteps slow. Her voice is tight as if she’s angry or worried or maybe a bit of both. Kara hears the  _ beep _ of a phone call ending, then Lydia swearing under her breath.

“What?” Lydia snaps sharply “Are you talking to me now?” 

Kara can hear Lena’s exasperation in her breathing.

“Don’t be childish.” she tells Lydia. Kara hears Lydia take a shaky breath as if to steady herself, then her tone is slightly less hostile as she says

“Sorry, I…I’m just dealing with a few too many things at the moment." Lena heals _click_ a few more times, slow, hesitant as Lena steps closer to Lydia.

“Lydia, what’s going on? Really.” Her voice is softer, sincere. There is a long stretch of silence between them. 

Lydia clears her throat and Kara hears her step away from Lena.

“I thought we didn’t get to ask each other that sort of thing anymore.” 

A bitter scoff comes from Lena, she takes several steps away, back down the hall toward the boardroom. 

“Yes,” she says, the hard edge has returned to her voice “and whose fault is that?” Lena walks away then her heels _clicking_ harshly against the floor. 

Kara instantly feel bad for eavesdropping. Normally, she did her best to grant people their privacy, but with Lena she just couldn’t seem to help herself. 

When Lena reenters the boardroom, Kara looks down at her notepad, feeling guilty. Lena promptly returns to her seat without explanation, and Dr. Albert doesn’t pause. A few minutes later, Lydia also returns, her face unreadable. She and Lena don’t look at each other again for the rest of the meeting.

 

Kara spend the lunch recess interviewing L-Corps head of agriculture and engineering at a little restaurant down the street. Lena doesn’t join them, much to Kara’s disappointment. Though when they return for the second half of the day, Lena assured her that she ate a salad Jess provide for her. Kara was skeptical.

They called it a day just before five o’clock when Tate’s medical division finished their proposals. The room was clearing, but Lena was lingering behind deep in conversation with L-Corp’s lawyers. Jess approached Kara as she was packing up and preparing to go.

“Ms. Luthor was wondering if she could speak with you in her office?” The assistant says for once not looking down at a tablet. Kara glances from Jess to Lena who is just across the room there. She hadn’t seen Lena speak to Jess since the meeting ended. 

_ Do they communicate telepathically? _ Kara wondered. 

Jess seemed to sense Kara's confusion. “Ms. Luthor texted me as the meeting was ending. She’s gonna be just a few minutes.” Jess tells her reassuringly. 

Kara nods and says  “Well, sure, um, of course, I’ll just go wait in her office, then?” 

Jess gives her a knowing smile.

“I believe you know the way.”  the girl says. 

Kara returns her smile shyly and leaves the boardroom.

 

Kara sits on the couch in Lena’s office, texting Alex about dinner plans as she waits for the CEO.  When Lena walks in she looks relieved to see Kara there. Kara can actually see the tension leave the other woman’s shoulders.

“Kara, thank you so much for waiting.” Lena drops her arm full of files on her desk and makes straight for the drink cart.

“Of course, it’s no problem.” Kara is saying, shaking her head. Lena pours herself a glass of what Kara thinks is scotch.

“I’m sorry for keeping you. That meeting was just terribly long, wasn’t it?” The brunette takes a long sip of her drink and turns to face Kara. She’s apparently learned better than to offer Kara one. 

“Scientists do tend to drone on.” Kara replies with a laugh, thinking of the way Alex’s can go on and on like a nerd.

“So, anyway…” Lena comes over and sits next to Kara on the couch. The CEO seems nervous all the sudden, which of course makes Kara nervous.

“I was wondering if you’d like to join me for dinner tonight.” Lena raises her glass to her lips, but those green eyes are looking right at Kara. And Kara is paralyzed. 

Blood rushes to her cheeks and her mouth does that thing where it opens and closes but no real words come out. 

_ Was this it? Was Lena Luthor asking her out? On like a date? Did she want to go out on a date with Lena? Did Lena really want to date her?  _

All these thoughts and fears and hopes and uncertainties flashed through Kara’s mind all at once, causing her to short-circuit. 

Lena smiles as she lowers her glass and bites her lip. If Kara didn’t know any better, she’d think the woman flustered her on purpose.

“It’s just been such a long day, and I’m actually a rather decent cook.” Lena is saying, looking away from Kara as the blonde gains some composure. “I find cooking relaxing. And I thought since you’re always making sure I eat, I could return the favor.” 

Kara feels herself smiling and nodding like an idiot. She finally manages to form a coherent thought.  _ Yes! _

“Yes!” She says a bit too excitedly. Though if Lena notices, she doesn’t show it. “Yes, I’d love to.” 

They are both smiling uncontrollably now, though Kara is still uncertain about what exactly is happening.

“Good.” Lena says standing up and walking over to her desk. Kara stands too, gathering her things. Lena quickly writes something down and hands it to Kara.

“This is my address. Just hand it to the doorman and he’ll let you right up. Is eight o’clock okay?” Lena is biting her lip again as Kara nods and says

“Eight is great. Fine! Eight is fine.” Kara laughs nervously, trying not to stare at Lena’s mouth.

“Okay then, I’ll see you in a few hours.” Lena turns away, and Kara backs toward the door.

“Yes, see you then.”

As she waits for the elevator, Kara texts Alex.

To Alex: I have new dinner plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it takes me so long to update for this story! I keep getting inspired by these two dorks so I keep starting new fics. But don't worry, I'm still excited for this one and will try to keep the ball rolling...


	9. The One With the Maybe Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena cooks Kara dinner   
> We get some background on Lena/Lydia  
> A twist at the end

Kara was terribly nervous. She barely had two hours to get ready for her dinner with Lena, which wasn’t even enough time to emotionally prepare, let alone figure out what to wear, Alex convinced her that the dinner sounded casual to her, so no need for Kara to dress up.

“Just go in jeans.” Alex had told her over the phone.

“No, no. Not jeans.” Kara had heard Maggie say in the background. “She should wear those black pants, the tight ones with the silver button.” 

Alex covered the phone with her hand, but Kara could still hear her response to Maggie.

“How do you know about my sister’s pants?” Maggie giggled.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, babe. But Little Danvers is also hot.” Maggie told her. “Especially in the black pants!” she said a bit louder so Kara could hear. Kara blushed and laughed. Alex huffed unhappily.

“I’m gonna pretend she didn’t just say that.”

 

Ultimately, Kara forwent the jeans and the black pants. She couldn’t risk the jeans being too casual, or the black pants being too hot. So instead she wore a sleeveless blue dress that dropped down to her mid-thigh. She left her hair down, but pinned her bangs back out of her face.

Now she stood outside Lena’s building staring up trying and failing to see the penthouse balcony. She let out a shaking breath, adjusting her dress self consciously. 

Kara approached the doorman. He was a tall young guy, not exactly what Kara had expected. She shyly handed him the slip of paper Lena had given her. The man smiled and held the door open.

“Welcome, Ms. Danvers. Ms. Luthor told me to expect you.” Kara found herself blushing at the idea of Lena talking about her. 

It was silly, Kara knew.

“Oh, thank you.” Kara said stepping into the building and walking over into the elevator. The elevator required you to enter a 4 digit code in order to access the penthouse. Lena had written it down along with her address. 

_ Okay, Kara, just dinner with your good friend Lena Luthor. Nothing to be nervous about. You’ve been out together before. That’s what friends do. Nothing’s changed. This is no different. Except that now you’re not going out, you’re staying in. In Lena’s apartment. Alone. Oh Rao… _

She arrives on the top floor and the doors open directly into Lena’s apartment. Kara hadn’t expected that. 

The apartment is huge, all white and modern, similar to Lena’s office. This space is much warmer though. The living room is full of bookshelves and a large television, several house plants are scattered about, brightening the place up. Classical music is playing on the television. 

The dark wood floors flow into the kitchen, where Lena is standing. Her back is turned, but Kara can tell she’s hard at work cooking. The woman’s long dark hair is free and hanging loosely down her back.

Kara steps out of the elevator and knock on the wall timidly. Lena spins around, a large block of cheese in one hand and a cheese grater in the other. A bright smile lights Lena’s face and Kara is astonished by how easily it appears.

“Kara! You’re just in time. Come in, come in.” Lena sets aside the cheese and wipes her hands, before coming over to greet Kara.

Lena is wearing a pair of light blue jeans that hang low on her hips, and a white v-neck t-shirt. Kara has never seen the businesswoman dressed so casually or looking so at ease. 

_ T _ _ his is how Lena is when she doesn’t have to posture to her. _

Without a moment’s hesitation, Lena reaches forward and pulls Kara into a warm hug, her arms around Kara’s neck. Kara is surprised at first, then she relaxes and melts into it a moment, her hands on the small of Lena’s back. This is when she notices Lena is barefoot and once again shorter than her. Kara chuckles.

“You’re so short.” Kara comments. Lena pulls away, patting Kara’s shoulder in mock offense.

“Oh, hush!” She takes Kara coat and hangs it by the elevator. Kara leaves her purse there too. 

They walk back over towards the kitchen, Lena promptly getting back to her cheese grating.

“This place is beautiful, Lena!” Kara says taking a seat at the kitchen island. 

Lena hasn’t stopped smiling since Kara arrived, and it’s making Kara smile. 

_T_ _his feels fine._ Kara thinks _This is nice._

“Oh yes, my ever humble abode.” Lena says without looking up from her cooking. 

Something smells amazing and Kara’s stomach grumbles in anticipation. Lena hears it from several feet away at the stove.

“Glad you brought your appetite. I’m afraid, I’ve prepared entirely too much food.” she stirs a large bowl of boiling pasta on the stove. 

“Nonsense!” Kara declares “I promise, none of it will be wasted.” 

Lena looks over at her a teasing look in her eye.

“Pretty confident in that stomach of yours.” The brunette says. Kara nods whole-heartly.

“Absolutely. You are cooking for Midvale’s three time pie-eating champion. Thank you very much.” 

“Oh, well excuse me. I had no idea.” 

Kara laughs as she climbs down off her stool to come stand closer to Lena. She leans against the counter watching the woman stir.

“Whatcha cooking anyway?” Kara asks peering at the pasta.

“Linguine carbonara.” Lena tells her with an embellished accent “I hope you like Italian.”

“Sounds delicious.” 

Lena seems very aware of Kara’s proximity, eyeing the blonde from the corner of her eye. 

“Can I help at all?” Kara offers. Lena shakes her head as she moves to strain the pasta over the sink.

“No, you arrived just in time. I’m about to add the parmesan.” Lena does just that, dramatically sprinkling the cheese over the noodles.

“You can grap us some plates though. They’re in the last cabinet there, up top.” She says gesturing down the counter. Kara obediently sets their plates as Lena brings the food over to the island.

Lena opens a bottle of white wine. 

“Would you like some?” She asks, standing on her tiptoes to reach for glasses in a top cabinet. “I know, you don’t usually drink.” 

Kara gets distracted by the way Lena’s t-shirt rides up her torso while she’s reaching. Revealing entirely too much of Lena’s pale skin for Kara to handle.

“Uhhh, sure. Yes! I’d love some. Thanks.” Kara blushes hard sitting back on her stool and looking away as Lena turns back to her.

“This is the good stuff.” Lena tells her, waggling her eyebrows as she pours the wine.

They eat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Kara loves the carbonara and she tells Lena so. She tries to eat slower than usual, in order to really enjoy as well as prolong her time with Lena.

“Thanks for joining me tonight, Kara.” Lena takes a long drink from her glass.

“Of course!” Kara says around a mouthful of food “Thank you for having me.”

“This week isn’t halfway over but it’s been incredibly stressful.” Lena goes on to say. “I needed some good food...and company.” 

“I can’t imagine the pressure you must be under, Lena.” 

Lena twirls her pasta around her fork, thoughtfully. 

“Yeah, and if I’m being honest, having Lydia here is...Well, it’s just making everything more difficult.” 

Kara stiffens on her stool and has to try hard to swallow the sudden lump in her throat the mention of Lena’s ex.

“Oh?” Kara asks, trying to keep her cool. 

Thankfully, Lena isn’t looking at her, because Kara isn’t sure of the expression she’s wearing.

“Lydia does seem like...alot.” Kara says carefully. Lena snorts a laugh.

“Yes, she is at that.” 

Kara hesitates to ask the question that been nagging at her, unsure if it’s her place.

“What happened there? Between you two?” she asks gently, taking another bite of food. 

Lena shakes her head and for a moment Kara doesn’t think she’ll tell her.

“It’s like I told you, we were very close in high school. Dated on and off for years after that. We had been _on_ for a good long stretch, were practically living together actually, when…When everything happened with Lex. The whole scandal.” Kara reaches out without thinking and takes Lena’s hand. 

“Oh, Lena…” 

The brunette takes her comfort gratefully, running her thumb over the back of Kara’s hand.

“Yeah, so...there I was, my brother had just been arrested, my mother was up in arms with the lawyers, the company (which I wasn’t even really working for at the time) was suddenly falling apart...And Lydia decides…” Lena stops clearly upset, she takes several gulps of her wine before continuing. Kara waits patiently.

“Lydia had just started working for her grandfather, in Tate’s legal department.” Lena says slowly. “And she comes to me, on the day Lex’s trial started and tells me that Tate is severing its ties to LuthorCorp. That my family’s company is threw. And...that we were too.” 

Lena isn’t crying, but her voice shakes. Kara scoots closer to her, until their knees touch under the table and squeezes Lena’s hand.

“She said she was being promoted and moving to Midway. She said she was sorry, but she could no longer afford to be associated with my family, with the  _ Luthor _ name.” Lena voice grows angry towards the end, spitting out her family’s name.  

“That was it. That was a little over two years ago.” Lena concludes, looking at Kara for the first time since she started the story. Kara shakes her head sadly.

“She just left? Just like that?” 

Kara can’t believe it. She understood it must have been a difficult time for everyone involved. Lex hurt a lot of people. But to blame Lena for that...to lump her with the rest of her family...and abandon her when Lena needed someone the most...It made Kara angry.

“Just like that. It’s how she is, Kara. Always has been.” 

Lena looks down toying with the bottom of her t-shirt. 

“She wasn’t wrong though.” she says “Lex ruined it, ya know? My company, my name, my already shitty family...he ruined it all. Made us toxic. Made _me_ toxic. If Lydia had stayed with me...it would have hurt her career.” 

Kara takes both Lena’s hands in hers then, leaning closer to the self-loathing woman beside her.

“Look at me.” Kara commands. Lena does, slowly, shyly. Her green eyes bright with emotion.

“You are not toxic, Lena. “ Kara tells her fiercely. “You are absolutely...incredible, okay. You are brave and determined and kind and so resilient. You took what Lex and your mother ruined and you made it work again. You made it better. You are a force, Lena Luthor. A beautiful force of nature.” 

Lena’s eyes are wide and disbelieving. Kara shakes her head and looks away, angry and sad that Lena can’t see in herself what Kara knows is there. 

“And if Lydia Tate” Kara goes on “is too stuck up her own ass to see that…” 

Lena laughs sudden and genuine, Kara smiles. “Well, then she’s a fool.” 

Lena squeezes Kara’s hand gratefully, and brushes her hair behind her ear, prompting Kara to look back up at her.

“Thank you, Kara. I…” she hesitates, her green eyes uncertain “Just thank you." She says. 

They are sitting so close now. Kara’s not sure when it happened. They’re knees are pressing against each other under the table, they are clutching each other hands. Lena’s eyes dart down to Kara’s lips and Kara can hear both their hearts beat faster.

_Oh Rao, this is it…_ Kara thinks. 

Lena leans forward slowly as if she doesn’t want to frighten Kara who has gone absolutely still. She touches the side of Kara’s face gently and their lips are about to touch…

A loud  _ beep _ sounds from the elevator, starling them both apart. The intercom next to the elevator comes to life.

“Ms. Luthor, you have a visitor in the lobby.”

Kara recognizes the doorman’s voice from earlier. 

Lena gets up reluctantly, and walks over to the intercom, her feet slapping the floor angrily. Kara shifts uncomfortably on her stool, readjusting her glasses.

“Who is it, Frank?” Lena asks sharply into the speaker.

“Ms. Tate, Ma’am. Lydia Tate.” 

_No way. No, no, no, no. This isn’t happening._ Kara thinks. Lena looks back at her over her shoulder, obviously sharing Kara’s thoughts.

“Lena?” Lydia’s voice comes through the speaker.

“What are you doing here, Lydia?” Lena asks angrily. 

“I need to talk to you.” Lydia’s voice sounds tight, as if she’s just as unhappy with the situation. 

Lena glances at Kara again, clearly torn. Kara shrugs, still shocked that this is even happening.

“Can’t this wait until morning?” Lena practically growls.

“No, it urgent. And it’s...not about the Co-Op, it’s _personal_.” Lydia whispers the word through the speaker.

“You want me to let her up, Ms. Luthor?” Frank asks.

Lena hesitates for a long moment, frustrated.

“Fine. Let her up.” Lena says. 

The room seems very silent suddenly. Lena turns back to Kara her arms over her chest. They stand in awkward silence.

“I’m so sorry about this, Kara. I can’t...I really can’t imagine why she’s here.” 

Kara moves towards the elevator, reaching for her coat.

“I can.” she mutters, unable to hide her annoyance. 

She’s not mad at Lena, really. Or even Lydia, if she’s honest. She’d want Lena back too, if their positions were reversed. She was mostly angry with herself. Frustrated that she had even let herself believe Lena could want her. Plain old Kara Danvers. Lena was so much bigger than that. She lived on another level. She was mad that she hadn’t realized her own stupid feelings sooner and made a move when she had a chance. She cursed her own timid nature.

“Kara, wait!” Lena reaches for her. “Please don’t go.” Lena pleads.

“I should let you two talk. You obviously have a lot to figure out.” Kara is saying shaking her head, willing herself not to cry.

“No. No we don’t!” Lena says, taking Kara’s hand gently. “I don’t want her here, Kara. I...I want you.” 

The words hang between them, heavy and unexpected. Lena is clutching Kara’s hand, and with the memory of their almost kiss, the declaration is entirely too intimate. 

“Okay.” Kara says quietly. “I’ll stay.” 

At that moment, the elevator dings and the doors open. Lena and Kara move simultaneously. Lena takes a step forward crossing her arms, and Kara takes a step back hiding behind Lena.

Lydia emerges, none of her usual swagger. She’s still wearing her outfit and makeup from work. But her usual smile is absent, her shoulders stiff. She stops short when she sees Kara. They're lock eyes, regarding each other with mild hostility for a moment, before Lydia says

“Of course, you’re here right now.” Lena moves to block Lydia’s view of Kara.

“She’s not the one who wasn’t invited.” Lena says through gritted teeth. 

Lydia huffs and smiles cruelly. 

“What do you want?” Lena says her voice low and dangerous. 

Lydia rolls her eyes and turns her attention reluctantly to Lena.

“I need to talk to Supergirl.”


	10. The One With the Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia tells Kara and Lena her business with Supergirl
> 
> or 
> 
> exposition necessary to further the plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this one is a bit short. It's mostly set-up for what's to come...
> 
> Also, this chapter isn't from a particular person's perspective, its more a 3rd person omniscient deal rather the 3rd person limited like usual, so I hope that's not too confusing, sorry if it is

“ _What_?” Kara and Lena both say simultaneously. 

Kara sounds surprised, but Lena just sounds annoyed. Lydia sighs and crosses her arms over her chest.

“Is this a joke?” Lena asks scrutinizing Lydia. 

Kara steps forward to stand beside Lena, her curiosity overcoming her wariness.

“Why do you need to talk to Supergirl?” 

Lydia eyes her distastefully and addresses Lena.

“This really is a  _ private _ matter, Lena. Does she _have_ to be here?” Her voice is pleading, and Kara shifts uncomfortably, but Lena doesn’t relent.

“Answer her question, Lydia. What’s going on?”

Lydia hesitates for a few moments her eyes moving between Lena and Kara as she seems to accept the situation. Then with a sigh she says

“Fine. Can we at least sit down?” she gestures in the general direction of the kitchen. 

Lena gestures her forward reluctantly. As Lydia moves away from them, Lena reaches out and gives Kara’s hand a brief squeeze. They make eye contact, both alarmed at the mention of their mutual superfriend. Of course, little do Lena and Lydia know, Supergirl is already here, and Lydia certainly has her attention.

Lena clears the half empty plates from their meal, and they all takes seats at the island, Kara and Lydia as far apart as possible. 

Once they’re settled, Lena wastes no time.

“For the last time, what the  _ fuck _ is going on, Lydia?” Kara places a hand on Lena’s knee under the table, trying to calm her.  

Lydia takes a deep breath.

“I need to get in touch with Supergirl, because my grandfather is...sick. And I’ve come to the conclusion that the Supers may be the only one that can help him.” 

Lena’s demeanor instantly softens at the mention of Marshall Tate. Her shoulders slump, and she leans forward slightly as if she means to take Lydia’s hand, but thinks better of it.

“What’s wrong with Marshall? Didn’t he run a marathon last month?” Lena asks, concern clear in her voice.  She remembers seeing pictures of the event on Tate Industries' social media accounts. Lydia’s voice is very tight when she replies.

“He was... _infected_ two weeks ago.”

“Infected?” Kara finally chimes in, her voice even. “Infected by what? With what?” Lena recognizes Kara’s reporter tone. 

Lydia glares at Kara and hesitates to respond.

“Well, that’s the thing, Ms. Danvers, I don’t really know.” 

Lena and Kara share a confused glance. Lena does lean forward now, placing her hand over Lydia’s hands on the table. 

“Why don’t you just start at the beginning?” she says, gently. Lydia looks at their conjoined hands and leans forward.

“This is all _off the record_ , Ms. Danvers. If I read about any of this in your glorified tabloid-”

“You won’t.” Kara asserts, ignoring the insult.

“Fine. You are both well aware that our world has seen a great deal of change these last several years. Ever since the appearance of Superman, our world seems to be rapidly filling with aliens and their superior technology, superior weapons.” Lena sighs and pulls back.

“You sound like Lex.” she sighs. 

Lydia laughs, a hard disingenuous sound.

“Yes, well your brother, while quite theatrical, wasn’t entirely wrong now was he? These aliens not only have superior abilities to humans, but also superior weapons. It’s the latter my grandfather is concerned with.”

“Concerned how?” Kara asks, carefully. Lydia seems less annoyed with her this time.

“Unlike Lex, my grandfather harbors no ill will towards aliens. He’s a businessman, not a xenophobe. He was always less interested in the alien’s superhuman abilities, because those are nearly impossible to replicate. No, he cared about their technology, their weapons.” Lydia stands up and begins pacing.

“Lena, as I’m sure you’re aware, there is something of an arms race going on at the moment among companies like ours all over the world.” Lena nods.

“Yes, of course, everyone is struggling to acquire or duplicate alien weaponry. It’s the next big step in the industry. The next A-bomb.” 

Lydia is nodding, wringing her hands nervously. Nervous is a strange look on her. Like watching a dog walk upright.

“So, because of this, my grandfather may have made a few...questionable business connections in order to acquire some alien tech.” 

One of Lena’s eyebrows arches, skeptically.  “Questionable business connections?” she says slowly.

“Marshall Tate was buying illegal alien weaponry.” Kara concludes.

“Yes.” Lydia hisses, though Kara thinks she’s more annoyed with the fact than with her. “He was. I didn’t know anything about it until it was too late, otherwise I would have stopped him.”

“So what happened?” Lena asks, growing impatient.

“He was working with some group of aliens in Midway, who are known to deal in that sort of thing. He made a deal to buy a large variety of weapons from them. But apparently...the situation went south some how. He went to pick up the shipment in person, and in the resulting struggle two of his body guards were killed and he was...stung or something.”

“Stung? By an alien or a weapon?” Kara asks. 

Lydia shakes her head, frustrated.

“An alien. The remaining bodyguards were too busy not dying to get a good look.”

“How is Marshall?” Lena asks, meeting Lydia’s eyes. Lydia’s shoulders stiffen and her hands shake slightly.

“Not well. When it first happened he insisted that I keep it a secret. Wouldn’t let me tell anyone outside the company. Our own doctors and scientists have been working around the clock, trying to figure out what it is, or at least what it’s like, but…” Lydia’s voice cracks. And for a moment, it seems like she might cry. But she swiftly pulls herself together, her expression going blank. It’s similar to something Kara has seen Lena do before when she’s getting emotional.

“He slipped into a coma this morning. The doctors say his organs will begin failing in a matter of days. But they aren’t any closer to a solution.” Kara has heard enough. She stands abruptly. 

“How can Supergirl help?” she asks, resisting the urge to put her hands on her hips. Lydia eyes her strangely, suspicious of her enthusiasm.

“I’m not so sure she can.” Lydia tells her, sadly “But she and her cousin are the only _friendly_ aliens I know of. I thought if anyone could at least figure out what’s killing him, it would be them. Maybe they even know of a cure.” 

Lena stands up, placing a hand on Kara’s arm to stop her from saying anything else. She doesn’t want Lydia to know about Kara's connection to Supergirl. It could be dangerous information in the wrong hands.

“That’s why you asked me about her the other day?” 

Lydia nods and sighs.

“Yes, I needed to know how close you too were.”

“I’m not sure we’re close enough to ask for favors, right now…” Lena says thinking of their last conversation before the Medusa incident, and the heroine’s silence since then. “But for Marshall. I’ll see what I can do.” Lydia moves forward tentatively, and takes one of Lena’s hands.

“I know, I’ve been a bitch, okay? I know, I…” she glances at Kara briefly “I should have done some things differently. And I’m sorry. Thank you for doing this.” She sounds genuine to Kara, but Lena pulls her hand away and walks toward the elevator saying.

“You’re always sorry when you want something, Lydia. I’m doing this for Marshall and because Supergirl’s purpose is to help people. Not for you.” She presses a button and calls the elevator. Lydia looks hurt for only a moment before nodding and making her way over to the elevator.

“I probably deserve that.”

“I’ll be in touch.” Lena tells her coldly. As the elevator dings and the doors slide open. Lydia nods as she steps inside.

“And, Lena…?” she asks, her voice is small.  “Please hurry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that this takes place after Medusa, so the last time Lena and Supergirl spoke was when Lena kicked her out of her office (unfortunately I started this fic before their interactions in Luthors and Exodus, but I'm gonna stick with that timeline)


	11. The One With the Shoulda, Coulda, Woulda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara sets Lydia up with a meeting with Supergirl  
> Lena and Lydia have a serious talk

Kara had assured Lena that Supergirl would be more than willing to help Marshall Tate, if she could. Kara had left Lena’s apartment not long after Lydia, promising to text Lena as soon as she spoke with Supergirl. 

Lena was still unclear on Kara connection to the Kryptonian. Surely, they had met through Kara’s sister Alex and her work with the government. But it seemed that Kara and Supergirl maintained a friendship outside of that. It was a strange idea to Lena, the thought of Supergirl with friends. Then again to some people the idea of a Luthor with friends sounded strange. Who was she to judge?

Kara had texted her later that night.

 

From Kara: _Supergirl can meet you and Lydia first thing in the morning. Is L-Corp okay?_

To Kara: _Yes! Have her come to my office. Thank you, Kara. This is crazy._

 

From Kara: _Of course. I’m glad I could help. I hope everything turns out okay._

To Kara: _Me too. I’ll still see you tomorrow?_

 

From Kara: _Yes, I have some interviews scheduled with your scientists in the morning_

 

To Kara: _Excellent. Goodnight_

From Kara: _Goodnight, Lena_

 

Now, Lena exits the elevator to find Lydia Tate pacing outside her office, anxious and slightly disheveled. Lena had texted her late last night, letting her know Supergirl would meet.

“Finally!” Lydia is clearly annoyed, as is Jess who glares at the blonde from her desk.

“Good morning, Ms. Luthor.” Jess said agitated. “Ms. Tate, insists you have a meeting.”

“We do.” Lydia growls, her hands in fists at her side. Lena quickly steps between the two women, unclear on who exactly she protecting.

“Yes, we actually do, Jess. I’m sorry, I didn’t mention it sooner.” Lena opens the door to her office and Lydia stomps inside. Some of the tension leaves Jess’s shoulders.

“She’s been berating me for half an hour, wearing a hole in the floor.” Jess whispers at Lena. Lena touches Jess’s shoulder lightly calming the girl.

“I’m sorry, Jess, Lydia is dealing with a lot right now.” Jess nods, and goes back to her desk, mumbling

“Aren’t we all.” 

Lena smiles.

“Please see to it that Lydia and I aren’t disturbed. We’ll meet you in the boardroom at nine.” Jess eyes Lena suspiciously, glancing briefly at her office door.

“Of course, Ms. Luthor.” The girl says quietly.

Lena doesn’t have the time or energy to explain to Jess that this is a very platonic meeting. And of course, it would be difficult to convince her without explaining Lydia and Marshall’s situation which she couldn’t do. So instead, Lena lets the girl think what she wants and goes into her office, closing the door firmly behind her. 

Lydia is over by the drink cart helping herself.

“It’s a little early for that isn’t it?” Lena says, as Lydia takes a swig of scotch and makes a displeased face.

“Well, I would have preferred a mimosa but you’re all out.” Lena rolls her eyes.

“Right.” Lena walks over and leans against her desk, looking to the skies for Supergirl. She crosses her arms and sighs.

“How is Marshall this morning?” She asks, without looking at Lydia. Lena hears the other woman sigh, setting her drink aside.

“The same, I guess. He’s probably getting worse, but the doctor is afraid to tell me.” Lydia walks over to stand next to Lena. She’s wearing a black pantsuit with a blue blouse. The blouse and pants are wrinkled, Lena notices. And Lydia’s make-up is lighter than usual, just enough to try and hide the bruises under her eyes.

“I’ve never seen you this way before.” Lena comments gently. Lydia leans against the desk too, her hip brushing Lena’s. She closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. 

“What way?” Lydia asks, sighing.

“Distraught.” 

Lydia looks up at her then all the bravado gone, her eyes wet with unshed tears.

“He’s all I have, Lena.” She whispers “He’s all I’ve ever really had.” her voice cracks, and Lena takes her hand.

“Hey, hey, everything is going to be okay.” Lena tells her, her voice sure. Lydia nods, getting her emotions under control. After a long stretch of silence, Lydia squeezes Lena’s hand in hers.

“I really am sorry, Lena.” 

Lena shakes her head, confused. “Sorry for what?” 

Lydia looks up meeting Lena’s eyes.

“For everything.” Lydia turns toward her, taking both of Lena’s hands. “I’m sorry for leaving you all alone to deal with what happen with Lex.” Lena looks down at their conjoined hands.

“Lydia…” she starts to says, shaking her head.

“Please, just...let me say this…” Lydia says, her voice small. “It was a shitty thing to do. It was wrong and selfish. And you of all people know that if there is a shitty or selfish choice to be made I am right there ready to make it.” Lydia laughs hollowly. 

“But, Lena, I…” she reaches up to caress Lena’s face. “I shouldn’t have left you.” 

Lydia leans forward and brushes her lips to Lena’s carefully. And Lena lets her.

Lena remembers this feeling. It’s so familiar and easy. They had kissed so many times, it was like second nature. 

Lena remembers the first time they kissed, in the halls of Excelsior, up against the door of an empty classroom. All too eager and sloppy. 

And she remembers the last time, in bed the night before Lex’s trial began. They were sweaty and exhausted and satisfied, but quiet. Both of them had grown distant since Lex’s arrest. Just going through the motions of their relationship. Lena had pressed her lips to Lydia’s briefly. And Lydia had turned her back to Lena, settling into sleep. They had both whispered _‘I love you’_ sleepily, but looking back on it now Lena didn’t think either of them had meant it.

Lena pulls back gently, reaching up to pull Lydia’s hand from her face. Lydia looks disappointed but not surprised.

“Lydia…” Lena says looking down, steeling herself. “The way you left was wrong.” She nods, growing more sure of her words as she speaks them. “It was cruel and cold and...I was really angry with you for a long time, but... you were right.” Lena steps away, putting space between them. Lydia looks up at her sadly.

“You were right to go.” Lena tells her.

“Lena…” Lydia steps toward her, but Lena wards her off.

“No, I am not the same person I was then. And neither are you. Maybe we were right for each other before. Maybe we needed each other for a long time. But now...I’m not angry anymore. And I moved on at some point without even realizing it.” Lydia steps back, wiping her eyes, trying to compose herself. 

“I’m gonna help you with this.” Lena says, crossing her arms. “Because you were the closest thing I had to a friend. And because Marshall needs us. But after that...I need us to be professional. I need this to be over.”

“Okay.” Lydia says, giving Lena a small smile. “You’re probably right.” 

Just then Lydia’s eyes are drawn to something behind Lena. Her eyes widen with awe. And Lena knows before she turns around that Supergirl is behind her out on the balcony. She turns. And sure enough the hero is outside cape and hair being tugged by the wind. Her expression unreadable. 


	12. The One She Wishes She Hadn't Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara misunderstands  
> Supergirl and Lena talk  
> Supergirl tries to help Marshall Tate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys, sorry I was gone for so long! That was awful of me, especially leaving you on a cliffhanger.  
> You can thank kat12 for reminding me how long it had been and for inspiring me to finish this update I'd been procrastinating for awhile.

Kara had arrived in the sky outside Lena’s balcony just in time to have her heart broken. She doesn’t mean to listen in, she really doesn’t, but the way Lydia is holding Lena’s hands, the way she leans in…

  _“I shouldn’t have left you.”_

 Kara sees their lips touch and she nearly falls out of the sky. Her hands curl into fists and heat wells in her eyes as she fights the urge to cry. She watches Lena kiss Lydia back for a moment before she can’t take it anymore. She flies up and away from Lena’s office. She can’t fall apart now. Not here. Right now, she’s not Kara, she’s Supergirl.

  _Pull yourself together!_

 Kara flies a few quick laps around the building, doing her best not to listen in on Lena and Lydia any further. At last she manages to rein in her emotions, pushing her jealousy and hurt and anger down into a safe place. Supergirl wasn’t allowed to feel such things. But inside Kara was already trying to decide what flavor of ice cream she would cry into later that night. By the time she lands on Lena’s balcony she’s confident that her face betrays none of her sorrow.

Lydia sees her first and Kara watches as her face lights up with wonder, with hope. And Kara hates it. Hates the expectations she see in Lydia’s eyes. She has to go in there and be brave and strong, she has to try to be this woman’s hero, when all she really wants to do it throw her into the sun.

Lena turns slowly, using her thumb to wipe at her smudged lipstick. There is no surprise on her face, no awe. For a moment, Lena looks terrified to see her and Kara feels the sting of guilt for not coming to see her sooner as Supergirl.

Kara had been busy like she’d told Lena, but somewhere deep down Kara couldn’t deny the jealousy she’d felt for the way Lena looked at her alter ego. Lena’s eyes would always linger just a little too long on Supergirl’s lips, her arms. And Kara hadn’t wanted to have to compete with anyone for Lena’s affection, not even herself.

Her guilt is quickly chased away as she watches Lena school her expression, quickly slipping into CEO mode. Lena walks over to the balcony door, beckoning Supergirl inside.

“Supergirl, please come in.” Lena’s tone is controlled, but she pointedly avoids Supergirl’s eyes.

“Hello, Ms. Luthor.” Kara manages to stay composed as she has to step close enough to smell Lena’s perfume as she enters the office.

  _Rao, I can’t possibly handle this._

 Lydia quickly steps forward, a genuinely friendly smile on her face, and holds out her hand.

Kara is immediately reminded of the day they met in the chinese restaurant when Lydia had been reluctant to shake Kara Danvers’ hand. She fights the urge to imitate the gesture, instead reaching out and taking Lydia’s outstretched hand, she gives it a quick firm shake.

“I’m Lydia Tate. Thank you so much for coming.” Kara nods to her, suddenly reminded why she’s here. Whatever was going on between her and Lena or Lydia and Lena wasn’t important right now. Marshall Tate was fighting for his life and Kara couldn’t allow her personal feelings to put him in further jeopardy.

“Of course, Ms. Tate.” Kara offers a reassuring smile. Lena comes to stand beside Lydia, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You understand the situation?” Lena’s defensive posture makes Kara’s chest tighten. Again Lena makes a point not to mention Kara’s supposed friendship to Supergirl. Kara takes the hint.

“Yes, I’ve been briefed. How is your grandfather?” Kara takes a step back and focuses her attention on Lydia. The other woman fidgets nervously, wringing her hands, and the smile shrinks from her face at the mention of her grandfather.

“He’s not getting any better, and my doctors are at a loss.” Kara is impressed by how steady the blonde’s voice is even as her hands shake.

“What can I do to help?”

Lydia’s face washes with relief, as if she thought the heroine might turn her away.  She walks back over to her purse, which she left by the drink cart. While Lydia’s back is turned, Lena leans forward and whispers shyly.

“Thank you for coming. For helping her.”

 Kara’s face crinkles in confusion.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Kara asks carefully.

Lena’s eyes narrow and she looks like she wants to say more, but Lydia turns around before she can speak. Lydia hands Supergirl a thick folder.

“This is his recent medical record, since...it happened. All his test results are in there. And this is…” Lydia hands Kara what is unmistakably a vial of blood. Kara takes it carefully, knowing how fragile the glass is in her hands. “This is a fresh blood sample. I had it flown in this morning.” Kara nods, giving Lydia a sympathetic smile.

“I’m gonna do everything I can for him, Ms. Tate. I promise.” Lydia looks at the folder and blood vial in Kara’s hands like she wishes she had more to give, then she forces a sad smile, and gives a shaky nod.

“How soon do you think you’ll know something?”

Kara looks down at the file, she needs to have Alex go through it, and have Winn search the DEO database for Marshall’s symptoms. But the answer would most likely be found at the Fortress of Solitude. Kara could use the blood sample to search through the records there in no time.

“I should have news by the end of the day.” Kara watches Lydia wrap her arms around herself, hope flashing across her features.

“How do I contact you?”

Kara takes a few steps toward the door, eager to get started. Eager to get away from the two of them. “I’ll come to you.”

Lena steps forward suddenly.

“Supergirl, wait.” Kara halts, scrutinizing Lena whose expression is strange, somewhere between frustration and fear. She turns back to Lydia.

“Lydia, can you give us a minute? I need to speak to Supergirl privately.”

Kara stiffens. She doesn’t want to be alone with Lena right now. Not when she’s Supergirl and not Kara Danvers. Not when Lena was kissing her ex just a few minutes ago. Not when all Kara wants to do is tell Lena the truth, about everything.

Lydia’s eyes dart between Lena and Supergirl, a small smirk teasing at her lips. This is the Lydia Tate, Kara recognizes. Always looking for an angle. Kara straightens her posture under Lydia’s scrutiny, lifting her chin, daring Lydia to see through her. Lydia either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care.

“Of course.” she says. She gathers her things and offers her hand to Supergirl again.

“It was lovely to meet you, Supergirl. I only wish it were under better circumstances.” Kara shakes her hand.

“Likewise.” Lydia nods.

“Lena, I’ll see you in the boardroom.”

“Yes, I’ll be there in a minute.” Lena tells her, but her eyes are glued to the floor. Lydia goes and the door closes behind her with a soft click. Lena and Kara stand awkwardly for a moment before Lena finally looks up. She studies Kara timidly.

“Is everything alright, Ms. Luthor?”  It takes way too much effort for Kara to keep from fidgeting under Lena’s emerald gaze.

Lena steps forward carefully, like she’s afraid of scaring Supergirl away.

“You tell me.”

Kara looks away, anywhere but Lena’s eyes. She doesn’t trust herself to respond.

  _Can she really read me so well?_

 Lena takes another step closer. Kara can still feel her eyes on her.

“Is everything okay, between you and I, Supergirl? Are we okay?” Kara’s brow crinkles in confusion, and she finally meets Lena’s eyes. She’s surprised to find such insecurity there. Kara relaxes slightly, seeing Lena’s vulnerable expression.

“Of course, Ms. Luthor. Why wouldn’t we be?”

Lena’s eyes widen in surprise and she shifts uncomfortably.

“I just haven’t heard from you...since…”

  _Oh._

 Now Kara understands, Lena is concerned Supergirl is still upset about their last conversation, before the Medusa virus.

“I know the last time we talked I…” Lena hesitates, looking away ashamed “I said cruel things. Untrue things.”

“Ms. Luthor…” Kara steps forward, placing a timid hand on Lena’s shoulder, but Lena won’t look at her. Lena shakes her head.

“I was angry and afraid, and I took it out on you, Supergirl, and I shouldn’t have. I should have trusted you.”

“Lena.” The brunette finally looks up in shock at the sound of her name. Their eyes meet and Kara can hardly fight the urge to embrace her.

“Lena, I’m not angry with you.” Kara’s voice shakes a bit, she tries to push down the memory of Lydia and Lena’s kiss. She is kinda angry about that, though mostly with herself for thinking she could compete with Lydia.

“That night...You never have to apologize to me for wanting to believe the best in someone, Ms. Luthor. Especially someone you care about.” Lena’s green eyes shine, and she glances away, nodding gratefully.

“Lillian Luthor is a lot of awful things. But at the end of the day she’s still your mother. And I understand how hard it must have been for you to stand up to her.”

Lena takes a few steps back, composing  herself, but she smiles shyly at Supergirl.

“You just kind of disappeared and I thought...Well, I was afraid you were angry with me.” Kara shakes her head.

“No, not at all. I’m sorry for not coming by sooner.  I...a friend needed my help so I was away for awhile. But, you saved everyone that night, Ms. Luthor. When I wasn’t fast enough, strong enough, you saved everyone. And for that...I’m so grateful to you.”

Lena blushes slightly.

“Well,” She says growing serious, a fierceness to her voice. “I never want anyone to be hurt because of my family again. The Luthors have done enough damage to this world. No more.”

They are quiet for a moment.

“I should go now, Ms. Luthor.” Kara says gently, hesitant to break their silence. Lena seems to snap out of her thoughts.

“Yes. Yes, of course. Marshall needs you.” She nods and steps away. “I have a meeting.” Kara nods too, stepping toward the balcony door.

“I’ll let you know as soon as I have any news.”

She steps outside and takes off. But as she leaves she just barely hears Lena whisper

“Goodbye, Supergirl.”

 

\-----------

 

Kara drops Marshall Tate’s medical records off at the DEO along with a small blood sample for Alex to analysis. Winn is quick to get started searching the DEO’s database for possible solutions to Marshall’s illness. But Kara is still upset about Lena, and of course, Alex notices.

 “Hey, are you alright?” She eyes Kara carefully, as if searching for injury. But as usual, all of Kara’s hurt is on the inside, just out of reach.

 Kara straightens up, avoiding her sister’s eyes.

 “Yeah, I’m fine. Just alot on my mind.” This reply doesn’t soothe Alex’s worry. She gently pulls Kara over to the side.

 “Did something happen with Lena? I know, your date got kinda cut short last night, but before that...How was it?”

 Kara shakes her head sadly, Because their date had been lovely. It had been amazing, hadn’t it? Lena had been so at ease and flirty and open. The way she’d smiled at Kara, the way she’d touch Kara’s face and leaned in...

  _I want you._ She’d said.

“I don’t know, Alex. It was…” _It was a long shot._ Kara thinks. “I’m not sure what Lena’s feeling right now. I think, I was right. The timing isn’t right.” Alex frowns sensing that there’s more to the story. But she doesn’t push.

“I’m sorry, Kara. I know, you really care about her.” Kara nods, giving her sister a small smile.

 “Yeah, well, that hasn’t changed.”

 Alex looks like she’s about to say something. Ask a question, Kara doesn’t want to answer. So Kara swiftly steps away, hands on her hips.

 “Look, I’ve gotta get going. I have to fly to the Fortress to test Marshall’s blood. And Lena is still expecting Kara Danvers at L-Corp today so…”

 Alex lets it go.

 “Okay.” She says, “I’ll get to work on Marshall’s files. Let you know if we find anything.”

 Kara turns away and lifts into the sky, heading North.


	13. The One With A Surprising Lack of Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara travels to the Fortress of Solitude looking for answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I've been gone forever. I'm so sorry! I finished up the semester, went on two different family vacations, and then moved, so I've been really busy. But the truth is also that I'm just really lazy and have a difficult time getting inspired.

At the Fortress, Kara is quick to input Marshall Tate’s bloodwork into the Fortress’s database.

 

“Welcome Kara Zor-El, how may I assist you today?”

 

She may have had to destroy Kalex’s physical form, but the bot’s programing was still alive and well within the Fortress.

 

“Can you help me identify the toxin in this blood sample? I need to know how to help him.”

 

“Of course, Kara Zor-El, give me a moment.” The computer screen begins to analyze the blood and rabidly compare it to the Fortress’s records.

 

Kara sighs and takes a few steps back, throwing her head back to stare up into heights of the frozen structure. This could take awhile.

 

“You seem troubled, Kara.” a voice bellows from the stalactites. Kara startles, looking around for the owner of the voice, before recognizing it as her Uncle Jor-El.

 

“Uncle? Is that you?”

 

Kara knew the Fortress held her Uncle’s consciousness similar to the hologram program of her mother, but it had never spoken to her before.

 

“I did not mean to frighten you.”

 

Kara sits nervously.

 

“Y-You didn’t. I just...I expected to be alone here.”

 

“Would you like to be alone?” Jor-El asks. Kara looks down fiddling with her hands. She shakes her head. No. To be alone was the last thing she ever wanted.

 

“I thought maybe you only spoke to Clar- I mean Kal-El.” 

 

“What is troubling you, my niece?”

 

Kara shakes her head. How could she possibly explain to her long dead uncle, who was a great scientist and philosopher of his time that she was having girl problems?

 

“Nothing, Uncle. I’m fine.” Kara lied. The Fortress is quiet for several moments, and Kara begins to think she’s silenced him.

 

“This Fortress can sense you, Kara. Your moods and feelings. You are deeply disheartened. And perhaps...even angry.”

 

Kara huffs, annoyed. I never realized Jor-El was so nosy.

 

“I don’t have the luxury of feeling such things.” Kara tells him. “Tell me, Uncle, on Krypton we were mated according to who would make the best match, right? That’s how I remember it.”

 

Jor-El didn’t have a physical form, but it sounded like he was nodding when he responded.

 

“The best match, yes. According to who was deemed most physically, intellectually, and emotionally compatible. The goal was to acquire life partners who were most likely to support and inspire one another to greatness. Those most likely to understand each other, and together reach a greater understanding of life.”

 

Kara nods slowly, absorbing his words.

 

“And did they? Support, inspire, understand one another?” 

 

Jor-El is quiet for another long stretch. Kara worries he doesn’t have enough programming to answer her question. Then finally…

 

“They certainly tried.”

 

Kara nods sadly.

 

“And was someone ever...compatible with more than one person? Was it ever difficult to choose the right match?”

 

“Life on Krypton was full of difficult choices, Kara. The science could only take us so far. When someone was presented with more than one suitable match it would come down to a leap of faith.”

 

“Analysis complete.” Kalex’s voice replaces her uncle’s. Kara jumps up and goes over to the console.

 

“What did you find?”

 

“This sample has traces of Jinixs venom. The Jinixs are one of the prime species of the planet Janixs. The venom from their quills incapacitates and kills their victims if not properly treated.”

“How? How do we treat him?” Kara asks, downloading the Jinixs file.

 

“I have included a list of ingredients to produce an anti-venom. However, not all of the ingredients are found in this galaxy.”

 

Kara sighs, looking at the list Kalex produced. Four or five of the items would be easily found her on Earth, but several were from off world.

 

“How long does he have, Kalex?”

 

The computer takes a moment to calculate.

 

“I have insufficient data on the venom’s effects on human beings.”

 

“We’ll just have to work fast then, won’t we?”

 

Kara safely tucked away the flash drive for the flight back. But she hesitates to leave the Fortress just yet. She turns back and speaks to the empty room.

 

“Uncle?”

 

“Yes, Kara.” Jor-El’s voice booms back into existence. She wasn’t sure what she had wanted to ask.

 

“I think, I may have found a good match here on Earth. But I’m afraid she may not choose me.”

 

“Kara, if this human is intelligent enough to be a suitable match for you, she will come to the same conclusion you have.”

 

Kara smiles. Lena was the smartest person she knew.

 

“Thank you, Uncle.”

 

"You are not alone, Kara. Your parents and I will always be with you. Remember... _El Mayarah_."

 

Kara nods "Stronger together."

 

\------------

 

Back in National City, Kara wastes no time getting the Jinxis file to Alex.

 

“Hey, good news?” Alex asks, reaching out for the flash drive. Kara hands it to her and sighs.

 

“Good and bad. I know what stung Marshall Tate and it’s curable. But I’m afraid we may not have what we need to make the anti-venom here on Earth.”

 

“Missing ingredients?” Alex plugs the flash drive in and begins speed reading the file.

“Yeah, a couple of the substances just aren’t available in this galaxy.” 

 

Alex stares at the list for a few minutes, Kara can see the wheels turning in her sister’s brain.

 

“Alex, what are you thinking?” Kara leans on Alex's desk.

 

“Well, you know, how this all started because Marshall was trying to buy alien weapons on the black market?” 

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

Alex takes out her phone and starts texting Maggie.

 

“Maggie has been telling me about similar black markets here in National City. Not just weapons, but all kinds of perishables from off world. We were talking about forming a joint task force with the NCPD to monitor it for dangerous goods.”

 

Kara nods understanding what Alex is thinking.

 

“You think you could find these missing ingredients?”

 

Alex shrugs and continues texting Maggie.

 

“It’s worth a shot, right?” 

 

“Absolutely! Let’s go!” Kara stands handing Alex her leather jacket. Alex makes a face. The same face she use to make when she wanted to go out with her friends without her weird alien sister tagging along. Kara frowns.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s just...Supergirl might be a little too authoritative for where we’re going. Maggie and I can talk to these vendors discreetly, ya know?”

 

“I can be discreet!” Kara argues “I can change clothes. And be totally...ya know, undercover.” Alex looks skeptical. She reaches up and soothes away the crinkle that’s formed between Kara’s eyebrows.

 

“Kara, didn’t you need to make an appearance at L-Corp, anyway? Lena will be missing you.” Kara’s frown deepens, and Alex’s face softens. “Look, I don’t know what happen between you two, but…”

 

Kara groans “What happened between us isn’t the problem.” She mutters.

Now it’s Alex’s turn to frown, that familiar protectiveness settles on her face.

 

“What does that mean?”

 

Kara shakes her head and takes a step back.

 

“Nothing.” Kara says too quickly. “You’re right, I should get back to L-Corp. And you need to hurry. Marshall Tate is counting on us.”

 

Alex hesitates, clearly concerned. But ultimately she relents, slipping on her jacket and heading for the door.

 

“Okay, I’ll figure out whose ass I need to kick later.” 

 

Kara rolls her eyes at her sister’s words, but a smile tugs at her lips too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little bit of a filler, I know. And I'm not even sure where it came from haha I sat down to write and this is what happened. But Lena will be back next chapter, and I'll hopefully start drawing this story to some kind of conclusion in maybe 3 more chapters. I'm not sure.


	14. The One With All the Blondes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has alot on her mind

Lena hadn’t heard a single word the lawyers said all morning. The incessant bickering and bargaining and legal jargon always irritated her to the point of disinterest, but today she simply couldn’t focus on them. She could hear their voices like a low hum in the back of her mind as her thoughts wandered elsewhere.

To thoughts of Lydia and the kiss they’d shared that morning. Lena knew she’d made the right decision, rejecting Lydia's attempt to rekindle their romance. But she could still feel the blonde’s eyes on her when she wasn’t looking. Could still hear the sincerity of Lydia’s regret and the familiarity of her touch.

Lena didn’t presume to know much about love. After all she’d never had an abundance of healthy real life examples in the Luthor household. But she thought Lydia was the closest thing to a first love she’d ever had. She had certainly been her most serious relationship. Her longest relationship.

And yet, Lena didn’t feel the sorrow she had expected from their closure. She thought she’d feel a renewed sense of loss or regret. But she felt relieved. Like a weight she had gotten too used to carrying had finally been lifted.

Lena had wholeheartedly meant what she’d told Lydia. Lena wasn’t the same person Lydia had known, and she didn’t want to be. It was time to put that version of herself to rest and her connection to Lydia along with it. It was time to move forward. And all Lena could think about when she thought about moving forward was Kara. The other blonde preoccupying her thoughts.

Maybe her timing was a little off when she’d asked Kara to dinner the other night. Maybe finally making a move on the shy reporter when Lydia was in town had been a poor choice. Maybe she’d wanted to take her mind off Lydia. Maybe she’d even wanted to make both blondes jealous. Prove to Lydia that she had moved on. And Lena wasn’t proud of that. Definitely not the best way to start a relationship with Kara.

But none of that changed the fact that Kara made Lena absolutely melt into a lovestruck mess. Granted, Lena was a Luthor and she had been trained her whole life to keep it together and remain composed even in emotionally charged situations. So far, she’d managed to appear rather calm in Kara’s presence. She couldn’t bring herself to regret their date. Before Lydia had interrupted them, things had been going remarkably well. Kara had showed up looking stunning and flustered and adorable as always. Despite both women’s obvious nerves conversation always seemed to come rather easily for them. Lena hadn’t been able to stop smiling. She must have looked like a fool. Not to mention the difficulty she had keeping her eyes off Kara’s legs and arms in that sleeveless dress. Though Lena sensed the feeling was mutual. She’d caught Kara trying not to check her out more than once while she was cooking.

And then that kiss. Well, what Lena was sure would have been an amazing kiss if they hadn’t been interrupted by her ex-girlfriend.

Lena shifted uncomfortably in her seat and pinched the bridge of her nose just thinking of that. The look on poor Kara’s face when Lena agree to let Lydia up. Lena may have originally hoped to make Kara a little jealous, but she never ever intended to hurt her. That was the last thing Lena wanted. In fact, she’d been so distressed by the tears brimming in Kara’s eyes she’d said something that had been entirely too much for their first date.

 

 _I want you._ She’d told Kara, like a fucking idiot. Letting the raw truth slip out like that. Kara’s eyes had gone wide, probably with utter terror at Lena’s intensity. But she’d stayed. Which is what Lena had wanted. _That was something at least._ Surely if Lena had freaked her out too much the girl wouldn’t have stuck around to deal with Lydia.

 

Then of course, there was this whole mess with Marshall Tate and his impending death. Lena didn’t know him very well. But he’d always been kind to her, whereas most of her parents' associates had been cold. He was the only one that ever seemed to approve of her relationship with Lydia. And Lena had always thought him to be a rather level-headed and generous businessman. _Though that seemed to have changed as of late_ , Lena didn’t think he deserved to die. She found herself once again placing all her hopes on Supergirl.

The Girl of Steel had been somewhat aloof this morning. Not unkind, but certainly preoccupied. At first, Lena had thought perhaps it was because of their disagreement over Medusa. Now after hearing that Supergirl wasn’t angry about that, didn’t hold it against Lena in the least. Lena had to wonder what was troubling the hero. Hopefully, it didn’t have anything to do with her and Kara...Or God forbid Supergirl had seen that kiss between her and Lydia…

 

“Ms. Luthor!” Lena was jerked out of her thoughts by Jess trying to get her attention. Apparently she’d zoned out. _I have a few too many blondes in my life._ Lena thinks.

 

“Yes, Jess, I’m sorry.” Lena sits straighter, looking around to see if anyone else had noticed her absent mind. The lawyers were still bickering happily. Everyone else looked bored out of their skulls. Lydia seemed lost in her own thoughts. Probably worried about her grandfather.

 

“Ms. Luthor, it’s twenty after twelve. Did you want to break for lunch?” Jess whispers, looking concerned. Lena’s face must betray her troubled thoughts. Lena nods, standing up. The lawyers halt their conversation, and everyone seems to wake up for their dazed boredom.

 

“Let’s all take an hour for lunch shall we?” Everyone nods and murmurs their agreement, obviously relieved. “Actually, let’s make that an hour and a half.” The room begins to disperse. Lena is glad to see Lydia leave with her assistant, without so much as a glance in Lena direction. _I can't handle anymore of her right now._

 

Walking back to her office with Jess, Lena inquires about Kara’s whereabouts.

 

“Jess, have you seen Kara Danvers here this morning?” A knowing smile spreads across Jess’s face, as she types away at her tablet. Lena finds it mildly annoying that Jess thinks she knows something. At the same time, Lena can’t deny that Jess’s assumptions are rooted in truth. She had it bad for Kara Danvers. Seemed a little late to start denying that now.

 

“No, Ms. Luthor, but according to the schedule I set up for her, she should have been down in the labs interviewing department heads all morning. Would you like me to call her?”

 

“No!” Lena says a bit too quickly, entering her office. “No, um, that’s not necessary. I’m sure she’ll turn up.” Lena blushes, despite that famous Luthor composure. Jess doesn’t comment, thank god.

 

“Jess, would you just order lunch, please. That Chinese place around the corner.” Lena pours herself a glass of scotch, then sets it aside, scolding herself for trying to drink so early in the day.

 

“Of course, Ms. Luthor. Your usual?”

 

Lena takes a moment to check her personal cell phone, instantly disappointed to see a lack of new messages from Kara. _Is she angry about last night?_ Lena wonders.

 

“No, actually, order a spread. In case, Kara shows up before the lunch break is over. I know, she’ll be hungry.” Jess raises her eyebrows, and hesitates, making Lena self-conscious. “Don’t look at me like that.” Lena says, turning away and taking a seat at her desk.

 

Jess flusters “I wasn’t- Like what?”

 

“Like I’m whipped.” Lena replies calmly, taking a sip of that scotch after all. _Too hell with it._

 

“Ms. Luthor, I would never imply…” Jess is struggling to hide a smile, avoiding Lena’s fixed gaze by tapping at her tablet.

 

“I’m not whipped, okay? I just…” Lena trails off, and Jess finally looks up at her, face softening.

 

“You like her.” Jess says gently.

 

Lena’s face heats up again, but this time a smile comes with the blush. She laughs, embarrassed, but happy at the same time.

 

“Yes, I suppose I do.” She takes another sip from her glass.

 

Jess nods “I’ll get that food ordered for you, Ms. Luthor.” She steps towards the door to leave.

 

“Thank you. And, Jess…”

 

“Yes, Ms. Luthor?”

 

“Make sure to get extra potstickers, will you?”

 

They smile goofily at each other.

 

“Of course, Ms. Luthor.”


	15. The One That's Quite A Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena finally talk

By the time Kara got to L-Corp she had a lot of time to make up. Instead of taking the elevator up to the top floor like she usually did, Kara took the stairs at super-speed. Luckily, she had already prepared interview questions for the department heads of Medicine, Engineering, and Agriculture. It was mostly just inquiries about the applications of the projects they were working on through the Co-Op and what they each hoped to accomplish. The scientists were rather busy themselves so they didn’t seem to mind that Kara was in a hurry. Once she was done, she did take the elevator upstairs. Because for better or worse, she needed to see Lena.

 

Kara steps out of the elevator, head down reading through the notes from her interviews, and nearly runs right into Jess.

 

“Ms. Danvers!” Jess seems to have been waiting for her, standing there smiling brightly.

 

Kara adjusts her glasses nervously.

 

“Jess, hi.” she says cautiously. Jess isn’t holding her tablet, which seems strange. Kara can’t recall ever seeing the assistant without it.

 

“Ms. Luthor is expecting you.” Jess tells her cheerfully. She eyes Kara expectantly.

 

“She is?” Kara asks, glancing at Lena closed office door.

 

“Yes, she is actually having lunch now, if you’d like to join her.”

 

Kara takes a deep breath to calm her nerves, then nods mostly to herself.

 

“Okay, yeah, of course.” She stutters to Jess. 

 

Jess shows her in, then quickly closes the door after Kara.

 

Lena is at her desk working on her computer while half-heartedly picking at a hodge podge of Chinese food. Lena’s green eyes glance up as Kara enters and a smile graces Lena’s features. Kara’s heart aches at the genuineness of it. A smile she thought only reserved for her. She offers a smile in return, but it’s weak, nervous. 

 

“Kara, I’m glad you’re finally here.” Lena says turning her attention from the computer.

 

Kara realizes she’s standing awkwardly by the door, so she ventures further into the room, closer to the couch, clutching her notebook and files close to her chest.

 

“Long morning?” She asks fixing her gaze on a stack of papers on Lena’s desk rather than on Lena herself..

 

Lena sighs, exasperated.

 

“The longest, I’m afraid. I had to deal with Lydia and Supergirl this morning, as you know.” Kara tenses at the mention of Lydia’s name. She forces herself to sit down on the couch, because she’s worried standing makes running away too real a possibility. “And after that I was reminded just how boring these business meetings can be without you there to distract me.”

 

Kara looks up at Lena then. The CEO’s voice had gone soft, and her eyes were locked on Kara.

 

Kara blushes, her words flounder in her mouth as she dares to feel hope that Lena is flirting with her.

 

“I-I distract you?” She squeaks, then promptly clears her throat, fidgeting with her hands. Lena’s smile is something secretive, as she gets up and moves around to lean back against the front of her desk.

 

“Very much so.” Lena almost sighs.

 

_ Oh Rao… _

 

“Lena…” Kara doesn’t know what to say or what to do. Lena’s gaze is like being under a microscope, and Kara can’t decide where to look or what to do with her hands.

 

“Kara, about last night…”

 

“Last night?”

 

“Yes. Of course, I don’t regret helping Lydia get in touch with Supergirl. But I am rather disappointed that our... _dinner_ was interrupted.”

 

Kara’s brow crinkles and she tilts her head a bit in confusion.

 

“You are?” 

 

Lena nods shyly, and bites her bottom lip. Kara’s eyes drift down to watch her mouth and she almost misses what Lena says next.

 

“I was having a great time and...well, I hope you were too.”

 

Kara feels herself nodding, but she’s still distracted as Lena’s lips spread into a smile.

 

“Kara, I do need to tell you something though.” This snaps Kara out of it, because that can’t be good right? I need to tell you something is almost always a bad thing. If people had a good thing to tell you they’d just spit it out.

 

“O-okay. What’s up?”

 

Lena is the one fidgeting now, she won’t meet Kara’s eye, and she’s wringing her hands.

 

“This morning...while Lydia and I were waiting for Supergirl, we...Well, we were finally talking about everything that happened between us. And sort of clearing the air…”

 

_ Oh no, here it comes…  _ Kara’s hands ball into fists at her sides.

 

“She kissed me, Kara.”

 

The world stops for a moment as those words hang in the air between them. 

 

Kara tries her best to control her expression. But she can feel the crinkle that’s formed between her eyebrows, she’s blinking rapidly to ward off tears, and her fingernails are digging into the palms of her hands.

 

“She kissed you.” Kara repeats, carefully. She hopes her voice is neutral, but really it sounds so far away to her she can’t tell.

 

“Yes.” Lena says softly. Almost apologetically.

 

_ I know this already. _ She thinks.  _ I know, because I saw you. But you can’t know that. I can’t tell you that. Because I saw you, because I’m Supergirl. And I can’t tell you that I’m Supergirl right now, because I think you’re about to break up with me, despite the fact that we aren’t even really dating yet. _

 

“But, Kara, I-”

 

Kara springs to her feet, maybe a tad too quickly. Startling Lena into silence.

 

“No, Lena, no. I need to...I have to say something, please, before I chicken out.”

 

Lena’s eyes are wide and her mouth still open in mid-sentence, but she nods. Kara nods back, and runs her hands through her hair, nervously. She begins to pace in front of Lena.

 

“I should have said this before, like way before, like the day we met probably. But I was...well me. I was scared and nervous and unsure, so I didn’t say anything. But now, before you say anything else, I just need you to know that…” Kara pauses in her pacing, turns to see Lena smiling fondly at her. She meets the brunette’s green eyes and sighs. “I like you.” Kara smiles and laughs at herself a little. “I like you alot, Lena. I think, you’re amazing. And I’ve haven’t felt this way...about anyone, really. Not like this.”

 

“Kara-” Lena tries to interject, but Kara is on a roll, she resumes her pacing, gesturing wildly with her hands.

 

“I understand that you and Lydia have a history and she use to be a big part of your life. I get that there is probably a lot of unresolved stuff between you two. And she understands your whole world and your family much better than I ever could. But honestly, Lena, I know this thing between us is really new, but-” Kara pauses once again, stepping forward to take both of Lena’s hands in hers. “ I just...more than anything I want to know what it’d be like to really be with you.” 

 

Kara runs out of breathe, which is strange because as a Kryptonian she can hold her breathe for a really amazing amount of time. She falls quiet, looking down at Lena’s hands in hers. 

 

“Kara,” Lena says softly. Kara doesn’t look up. Afraid she’ll find pity in Lena’s eyes. Afraid none of this has made a difference. Lena gently brings two fingers under Kara’s chin and pulls her face up and meeting her eyes. All Kara sees there is softness. “Kara, I told Lydia that our time together will always mean a lot to me, but that it’s time for both of us to move on. For real this time.”

 

Kara stops breathing for a second, as Lena’s words sink in. Kara feels a smile pulling at her lips. She opens her mouth to say something, but no words come out. She's just happy. Lena smiles too, her eyes looking over Kara’s face before coming to rest on Kara’s lips.

 

“I meant what I said last night, Kara. I didn’t mean to say it, but it was the truth.”

 

Kara’s mouth is really dry, her heart racing. She swallows hard, her eyes darting from Lena’s gaze on her mouth to Lena’s red lips.

 

“Wh-What did you say?” Kara asks. Lena said a lot of things last night. And honestly in this moment, Kara can’t remember a single one of them.

 

“I want you.” Lena confesses.

 

Lena hooks her fingers in the belt loops of Kara’s pants and tugs her forward, catching the blonde’s lips with her own. Kara makes a small sound of surprise, then actually moans quietly as she melts against Lena. The kiss is firm, but also slow and sweet. Lena kisses Kara like she’s been waiting a long time to do it. Like she’s put a lot of thought into it. And Kara supposes she has. Because damn, it’s a good kiss.

 

Lena is still leaning against the desk, pressed against it actually. Kara pressed against her and held firmly in place by her belt loops. Kara’s hands brace on the desk on either side of Lena as they kiss. One of Lena’s hands comes up to cup Kara’s face. Kara pulls back a little, reluctantly but breathlessly. 

_I have to tell her._ Kara thinks. _She needs to know now. I want her to know._

She doesn’t want anything else getting between them.

 

“Lena, there’s something else I need to tell you.” Lena kisses up Kara’s jaw slowly, then that place beneath her ear, where her jaw meets her neck.

 

“Hmmm?” Lena hums in response. Kara’s head is fuzzy. Rao, Lena is incredible. She can smell a hint of Lena’s perfume as well as her shampoo, because Lena's hair is touching her cheek, and Lena’s lips are touching her skin, and her whole body is pressed against Lena's, and forming words is suddenly a much bigger deal.

 

_ Come on, Zor-El, pull yourself together! Spit it out. _

 

“Lena, I’m...I’m-”

 

Jess chooses that exact moment to barge in.

 

“Ms. Luthor, there’s a call for you on- Oh!”

 

Kara and Lena spring apart. Kara turns as red as the lipstick smudged over Lena’s mouth. Lena wipes at the lipstick, while fixing Jess with a truly frightening glare.   
  


“I am so sorry, Ms. Luthor.” Jess looks more amused than scared, her apology not quite sincere. “But Mr. Marks from legal is on the phone.”

 

“Okay, Jess. Thank you.” Lena growls, turning her attention back to Kara. Jess leaves, and as soon as the door is closed, they smile at each other. Lena laughs and smooths out her skirt.

 

“Well, this has been quite the lunch break.” Lena mumbles. She reaches out and gently pulls Kara back into her space. She brushes her lips against Kara’s again, softer, almost teasing this time. “What was it you wanted to tell me?”

 

“Oh, right, um, I…”

 

“Ms. Luthor,” the intercom on Lena’s desk buzzes to life. Lena sighs and rolls her eyes. “Mr. Marks is still on hold.”

 

Lena pulls away from Kara and presses a button on the intercom.

 

“Yes, Jess, alright.” Lena looks back at Kara apologetically. “Kara, darling, I’m sorry.”

 

Kara steps back, moving towards the couch to gather her things.

 

“No,” Lena says “Please, stay. Eat. I had Jess order most of this food for you.” She gestures to all the Chinese food growing cold on the coffee table. Kara blushes again and takes her seat back on the couch.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Lena smiles as she sits back at her desk.

 

“I really like having you here. Stay?”

 

Kara smiles like a dork and grabs a takeout box.

 

“If you insist.”


	16. The One Where She Can't Look Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena occupies Kara's thoughts, while Alex gets one step closer to a cure for Marshall Tate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a filler chapter, I hope that's okay
> 
> Kara is just trying to deal with idea of her and Lena actually happening, and everything she's feeling

Lena was on the phone for the remainder of the lunch break, but Kara didn’t mind too much. She sat there on the couch eating and going over her interview notes quietly as Lena worked. And every time she’d glance up in Lena direction, Lena would be looking at her. A sly smile on her face or biting her bottom lip. It seemed she was only paying the minimum amount of attention to her phone call. Kara would find herself smiling back, her cheeks pink.

 

_ Rao, the way she looks at me…How did I ever think this could be platonic? _

 

This was all still so new, and Kara didn’t want to get ahead of herself. But even now this was so much more than the crushes and relationships she’d had in the past. This wasn’t just butterflies in her stomach. This was a fierce feeling sneaking up from somewhere deep inside her. What she’d come to feel for Lena was like the answer to a question Kara hadn’t even thought to ask. It scared Kara a little. She wasn’t sure if this was how people were suppose to feel so soon, but she felt it nonetheless.

 

Jess poked her head in at five til two, she remembered to knock first this time. Lena was still on the phone.

 

“Ms. Luthor, the meeting is about to resume. Should I patch Mr. Marks into conference room three?”

 

Lena shook her head definitively.

 

“Mr. Marks, I will be sure to relay your concerns to your associates, and we’ll take all this under advisement. I do have to let you go now, though. I’m being called into a meeting.” Lena hangs up the phone and gathers her things.

 

“Thank you, Jess. We’ll join you in a moment.” She dismisses Jess. Kara also stands up, throwing away her lunch plate. She can feel Lena’s eyes on her again.

 

“I’m sorry about that. Marks had some suggestions about the contract. Lawyers never seem to be satisfied with these things.”

 

“Why isn’t he here then?” Kara asks, straightening up the takeout containers.

 

Lena comes over halting Kara’s cleaning efforts. She takes Kara’s hand and pulls her close. Kara’s mouth goes dry again.

 

“He’s a partner at his firm. More important things to do, I imagine.” Lena’s voice is low, her mouth close to Kara’s ear, lips brushing against skin. It feels like they should be talking about something less businesslike.

 

Kara takes a shaky breathe. “I-I can’t imagine anything being more important than you, right now.”

 

She can feel Lena smile against her neck. Lena laughs and pulls away, caressing Kara’s face with a grin.

 

“That was very smooth, Ms. Danvers.” 

 

Kara finds it in herself to smirk. Her eyes dart from Lena’s eyes to her lips. She wants to kiss her again-Can she do that now? Kiss her just because she wants to?-but Lena is already pulling away. Lena walks over towards the door and Kara follows after her.

 

“We’ll continue this later?” Lena asks, mischievously. Kara blushes at the implications.

 

“I can’t wait.”

 

\---------------

 

Kara can’t decide if the lawyers are just painfully boring or if she’s just hopelessly distracted. She can’t focus at all. She hasn’t taken a single note, hasn’t comprehended a word that’s been said. Can’t even bring herself to care what’s being said.  It’s embarrassing and unprofessional, but she can’t stop staring at Lena. 

 

Lena sits in her usual place, across from Lydia at the conference table, looking rather bored herself. She’s doing that thing where she tries not to chew on her thumbnail. Instead, resting her thumb against her mouth and staring off into space. Every few minutes the lawyers will ask her opinion on something, jarring Lena from her thoughts. And Kara can watch as Lena seamlessly slips into the role she’s suppose to play. The self-assured yet diplomatic CEO. It’s a beautiful mask, Kara thinks. Lena wears it well. But it is just that; a mask. Kara can see beneath it, and that’s where Lena’s true beauty lies.

 

Kara can feel eyes on her, but unfortunately they aren’t Lena’s. Lydia has caught her staring. Kara flushes slightly, and sits straighter in her chair, trying to ignore the strange smile playing on Lydia’s lips. Just as Kara is scolding herself and resolves to pay closer attention to what’s being discussed her phone vibrates in her pocket. It’s unfortunately loud.

 

Kara fumbles with it for a moment, immediately standing up to leave. A few people glare at her as she goes. Lena smiles sympathetically. Kara gives her an apologetic look before leaving the room. 

 

**Alex: Call me, we’ve got something**

 

Kara walks down the hall a ways, so as not to disturb the meeting further.

 

“Alex, what’ve you found?” Kara whispers even though this hallway is mostly empty.

 

“Hey, good news.” Alex’s voice sounds far away like she has Kara on speaker phone. “So Maggie and I managed to score most of the ingredients at this sort of back alley marketplace in the warehouse district.”

 

Kara breathes out a sigh of relief, she leans against the wall.

 

“That’s great, Alex!”

 

“Kara, you wouldn’t believe this place. It was like something out of a Sci-Fi film.”

 

Kara chuckles a bit at her sister’s glee.

 

“Isn’t that our whole lives?” She hears Alex’s snort.

 

“Yeah, well, there’s a whole community out there with knowledge and resources the DEO hasn’t been utilizing properly. Things like this are gonna change the way we do things around here. I want to start working with the alien community instead of against it.”

 

Kara feels a familiar guilt rise up to meet her. How could she not know about this black marketplace? This whole community of refugees just like her? How could she ever hope to protect them as Supergirl if she didn’t even know they existed?

 

“I’m glad you feel that way. I can’t believe I’ve never known about this sort of stuff. I guess, I’ve really isolated myself from...others like me.” 

 

Alex must hear her guilt. Her sister’s voice becomes clearer like she picks up the phone.

 

“There is no one else like you, Kara. I don’t want you beating yourself up about this. We can all do better.”

 

Kara is quiet for a few moments. She decides to make a real effort to reach out to the alien community as Supergirl, to better acquaint herself with it’s ins and outs. They need to know, especially after what happened with Medusa, that Supergirl is here to protect everyone, not just humans.

 

“Anyway,” Kara says getting back to the problem at hand “you said you found most of the ingredients? Are we still missing something?”

 

Alex clears her throat.

 

“Right, well, there were a few things that weren’t available at market. Fortunately, we met this really nice Godriky woman...Well, at least I think she was a woman. Maggie says they’re a very gender fluid species-” Kara can tell Alex is wearing that smile she gets when she talks about how amazing Maggie is. She not sure how she knows, but she does.

 

“Alex!”

 

“Right, anyway, she was very nice. And gave us some tips on substances I can use as substitutes for what we’re missing.”

 

“So an old alien lady gave you cooking tips?” Kara asks, amused. Alex stammers.

 

“Essentially. I mean, we’re talking about an antidote here not vegetable stew, but yeah, kind of.”

 

Kara smiles at her sister’s antics, despite the fact that Marshall Tate’s life was on the line.

 

“Do you think it’ll still work?”

 

Alex is quiet long enough to wipe the smile from Kara’s face.

 

“Honestly, this is our only move. We can’t know until we try.”

 

Kara nods grimly.

 

“What do you need from me?”

 

“I’m back at the DEO working on the antidote now. It shouldn’t take more than...two hours or so. Are you gonna fly it to Midway?”

 

Kara nods again to herself, pushing off the wall.

 

“Yeah, I’m faster than any jet.”

 

“Okay, I’ll call you when I’m finished.”

 

Kara starts back down the hall towards the elevator.

 

“I need to let Lydia and Lena know what’s happening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think, I've said this before, but I'm more sure this time: Gonna try to wrap this up in 2 or 3 more chapters


	17. The One Under Scrutiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl talks to Lena and Lydia about the next step
> 
> Lena grows suspicious
> 
> Lydia and Lena say their goodbyes

About 10 minutes after Kara steps out to take a phone call, Jess leans over and whispers urgently in Lena’s ear.

 

“Um...Supergirl is in your office?” It’s more a question than a statement. “She claims she needs to speak to you and Ms. Tate.”

 

Lena’s eyes automatically snap to Lydia, just to find that the blonde is already staring at her. Something in Lena’s eyes must give away Supergirl’s presence, because the look on Lydia’s face turns desperate.

 

“Ms. Luthor?” Jess is still waiting for a response. Lena clears her throat and pushes up out of her chair.

“Excuse me, but I do believe we’ll need to cut this meeting a little short.” Lena says, apologetically.

 

One of Lena’s lawyers, Naomi, looks pointedly annoyed at the head of Tate’s legal team.

 

“Ms. Luthor, please, if they would just concede this point we’d be out of here in twenty minutes.” Naomi says, rather coolly placing blame for the meetings stalled negotiations. The head of Tate’s legal team scoffs. Lena can’t remember his name.

 

“If we would just concede?” He counters, “If we would just give you what you want, you mean.”

 

“Well, actually yes. That would be preferable.” Naomi smiles at him wolfishly.

 

“Enough.” Lydia says standing abruptly. The bickering stops at the sharpness of her tone.

 

“Right,” Lena says drawing everyone’s attention away from Lydia “We will, of course, resume this tomorrow. And I do hope to have a agreeable contract in front of me by the end of the week. Understood?”

 

Everyone mumbles some variation of “Yes, Ms. Luthor.” then begin to disperse. Lydia and her assistant - _Jeremy? Jeffery?_ \- fall into step beside Lena as she exits the conference room, whispering uncomfortably close to Lena’s ear.

 

“What’s happened?”

 

Jess eyes the two of them suspiciously, from Lena’s other side.

 

“We have a visitor.” Lena calmly informs Lydia as she opens her office door. 

 

There is Supergirl fidgeting in one of the chairs in front of Lena’s desk. The hero jumps up into her hero pose at superspeed as they enter. Several papers on Lena’s desk flutter to the floor.

 

_ Dork. _ Lena thinks, trying to hide a smile.

 

Lydia’s assistant's mouth falls open as he gapes at the heroine through the door. He clearly wasn’t in on his boss’s hidden agenda. Jess nudges him with her elbow.

 

“We’re not to be disturbed.” Lena says firmly, before closing the door on their confused expressions.

 

“Did you find anything?” Lydia blurts, getting straight to the point. But gone is that desperation, Lena glimpsed earlier. Instead, Lydia’s expression is steel, cold and ready to take a hit.

 

Supergirl glances at Lena strangely, shifting on her feet a bit, before turning her attention to Lydia.

 

“Yes, actually. I have good news.”

 

Lydia’s posture remains rigid. Lena steps towards her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 

“Do tell, Supergirl.” She says, squeezing Lydia’s shoulder a bit to ground her.

 

Supergirl’s eyes drift to Lena’s hand on Lydia’s shoulder and linger there as she speaks.

 

“I was able to find out what kind of alien attacked your grandfather and a formula for a kind of antivenom.”

 

Lydia’s frame trembles with her relief. She must have been holding her breathe. Lydia’s hand comes up to cover Lena’s on her shoulder, squeezing gratefully.

 

“I can’t believe this.” Lydia breathes, shaking her head. “That’s incredible. You’re incredible, Supergirl. Thank you.”

 

Supergirl’s face softens and she nods.

 

“Don’t thank me just yet.”

 

Lena feels Lydia tense up again. Supergirl drops her hands from her hips and step closer.

 

“The formula I recovered was primarily made up of off-world ingredients. We managed to find most of them, but…” 

 

“What does this mean for Marshall?” Lena asks the question, Lydia is afraid to.

 

Supergirl frowns and shakes her head, obviously frustrated with the situation.

 

“My...scientist friend is going to do her best using substitute components found here on Earth. But honestly, we can’t know if the anti-venom will still cure him until we try.”

 

“Your scientist friend?” Lydia interjects “Surely, my team would be more qualified-”

 

“No.” Supergirl says firmly, drawing a frown from Lydia “I assure you, Ms. Tate. My friend is the best at what she does. And she has more experience with all things alien than anyone on your payroll. I trust her.”

 

Lydia glances at Lena, who can simply nod her reassurance.

 

“Of course,” Lydia says, the bite leaving her tone “whatever you think is best.” Lydia pulls away from Lena, crossing her arms over her chest and begins to pace.

 

“What’s next, Supergirl?” Lena asks, stepping closer to the Girl of Steel. Lena watches closely as Supergirl tries not to fidget at their proximity.

 

“Um, well, the antivenom should be ready soon. Maybe an hour or so.” Lena’s eyes search the Kryptonian over for anything familiar. Taking note of the crinkle between her eyebrows and the scar just above her left eyebrow.

 

_ I’m such an idiot. _ Lena thinks.

 

“At that time,” Supergirl is still talking, squirming under Lena’s scrutiny. “I’ll fly it to Midway, so we can get it to Marshall as soon as possible.”

 

“I want to be there.” Lydia says, stopping her pacing. Supergirl nods, offering her a small smile. “I better leave now then.” Lydia says, pulling out her phone. 

 

Lena steps away from Supergirl, much to the hero’s obvious relief.

 

“Of course, you should take the L-Corp jet.” She tells Lydia, who is already shaking her head.

 

“No, thank you, Lena. But I will need to borrow your helipad.”

 

“Whatever you need.” 

 

Lydia nods gratefully. 

 

“Supergirl, I’ll text Lena the details of my grandfather’s location.”

 

But she pauses looking up from her cell phone.

 

“I...Whatever happens now, thank you both. I owe you.”

 

Supergirl shakes her head.

 

“You owe me nothing, Ms. Tate. I’m here to protect everyone. Not just the people of National City.”

 

Lydia nods, a sly smile playing at her lips. She looks Supergirl up and down.

 

“You don’t have to try so hard, Supergirl. You’ve got the whole ‘truth and justice’ thing on lock.”

 

Supergirl flounders, her mouth falling open as if to protest before thinking better of it and returning Lydia’s smile.

 

“I’ll see you in Midway, Ms. Tate.”

 

Supergirl goes and both Lydia and Lena watch her closely. 

 

Lydia turns back to Lena, a mischievous look in her eye.

 

“What are the odds of her sleeping with me when this is all over?”

 

Lena scoffs and rolls her eyes.

 

“Marshall isn’t even cured yet, Lydia.” Lena scolds her, leaning against the arm of the couch.

 

Lydia shrugs walking over to Lena.

 

“But still…”

 

Lena rolls her eyes again.

 

“I’d say your chances are slim.” Lena deadpans.

 

Lydia shrugs again, she takes Lena’s hands, carefully avoiding Lena’s eyes. Her expression grows serious.

 

“I really must be losing my touch.” 

 

Lena sighs, staring down at her their joined hands.

 

“Lydia…”

 

“So this is really it then, is it? With you and I.” Lydia asks, chancing a glance at Lena’s face.

 

Lydia suddenly looks really young. Like they’re kids again. Lena nods slowly.

 

“Yes, darling, this is it.” 

 

Lydia nods sadly, and brings Lena’s hands up to her lips. She presses a firm kiss to Lena knuckles, then pulls away.

 

“Very well then.” She takes a few steps back from Lena. “All business from now on.” Lena can only nod in response. 

 

Lydia seems to compose herself quickly. Her usual glibness returning.

 

“With all this going on, I’ll just have you fax the final contract to me in Midway and we can call it done.”

 

Lena nods and pushes off the couch, taking solace in her business persona. 

 

“Yes, I’m sure the lawyers will agree on something soon.”

 

Lydia begins gathering her stuff.

 

“Good luck with your little reporter friend, by the way. She seems quite smitten.” There is no malice in Lydia’s words, so Lena just goes with it.

 

“Does she?” Lena asks, stifling a smile.

 

Lydia grins at her and rolls her eyes.

 

“Poor thing couldn’t stop staring at you. She has no idea what she getting into.”

 

Lena feigns offense, but she can feel heat rush to her cheeks.

 

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

 

Lydia laughs.

 

“I’m just not sure she can handle you, that’s all.”

 

It’s Lena’s turn to roll her eyes.

 

“Gee, thanks. You make me sound like a deviant.” Lena laughs.

 

Lydia arches an eyebrow and shrugs.

 

“You know, what I mean. She just seems...too tame for you. I don't get what your interest is.”

 

Lena nods and stares out at the balcony, lost in thought.

 

“There may be more to her than you think.” Lena finally says.


	18. The One Where We Save a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara flies the cure to Midway in hopes of saving Marshall Tate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I've been gone for so long. I'm awful, I know. And you loyal readers don't deserve that. I just keep getting really distracted by other stories and ideas and I just have a limited time to write. Too much to write and too little time. Anyway, for those of you hanging with me, here is an update. 
> 
> Let it be known that I am not a doctor. Nor do I play one on TV. I know little to nothing about venom and anti-venom and all that. Everything I know about medical stuff, I learn from Grey's Anatomy. So yeah, I'm sure the following chapter is full of inaccuracies, but let's just go with it okay, it's not really the point of the story.

Kara finds Alex and Maggie waiting for her in one of the DEO’s labs. Alex is wearing her white lab coat over her usual special agent get-up, and Maggie is sitting on top of one of the counters, her legs swinging back and forth casually. 

 

“Hey, Little Danvers!” Maggie greets her with a dimpled smile. This earns her a sharp glare from Alex. “Oh-uh, I mean, Hiya, Supergirl!” Maggie halfheartedly corrects herself with a shrug.

 

Kara laughs at the exchange.

 

“It’s okay, Maggie. I know, you know, and it’s fine.” She tells her, leaning against the counter next to Alex, who winces and gives Kara an apologetic look.

 

“I’m sorry, Kara, I didn’t tell her, I swear! She’s just so...damn smart.” Alex turns away from Maggie to hid the smile that pulls at her lips.

 

“This is very true.” Maggie says, smugly. “And come on, Little Danvers, glasses and a ponytail, really?”

 

Alex can’t stifle her laughter as Kara flounders.

 

“Hey! Okay, believe it or not, it works, alright!” Kara says defensively “Maybe not on you, but on most, I swear.”

 

“On most, huh? Like on Lena Luthor, the girl genius?” Maggie waggles her eyebrows causing Kara to turn a deep shade of pink.

 

“I-um...Lena doesn’t know.” Kara says uncertainly. _Yet._ She doesn't say. She glances at Alex as if for confirmation.

 

Alex shrugs placing several glass vials into a secure briefcase.

 

“She has like an above two hundred IQ, Kara.” Alex says skeptically. 

 

Kara’s brow crinkles. She had been so nervous about starting a relationship with Lena with her Supergirl secret between them, and so eager to tell Lena this afternoon that it had never occurred to her that Lena might already know.

 

Kara shakes her head.

 

“No,” she says firmly “most people see what they want to see. Even Lena.”

 

Maggie shrugs “If that’s what you need to tell yourself.”

 

Kara forces a sweet smile. “Why are you here?”

 

Maggie smiles back seemingly pleased with her teasing.

 

“I went with Alex to that black marketplace, then we came back here and she slipped into that lab coat…” Maggie’s eyes roam over Alex suggestively. “I’ve been sitting here getting all sorts of ideas while she worked.”

 

“Maggie!” 

 

The Danvers sisters both scold her loudly and turn red, avoiding each other’s eyes.

 

Maggie chuckles even as she holds her hands up in mock surrender. 

 

“Sorry, sorry, I forgot you guys were, prudes.”

 

Alex scoffs, indignantly “I am not a prude! It's just...my little sister doesn't need to know that, okay.”

 

Kara raises her hand and points at herself “I for one am most definitely a prude.” She declares “And would rather not be scarred for life with images of my sister doing anything other than work in that lab coat. Thank you very much.”

 

Maggie laughs and shakes her head. “My life with the Danvers Sisters! I should get a tv show.”

 

“Here.” Alex says handing Kara the briefcase. “This is the anti-venom. You should get going.”

 

Kara takes the case, carefully holding it in both hands. “Right.” she nods, nervously. 

 

Alex must sense Kara anxiety, she lays a comforting hand on Kara’s shoulder, squeezing firmly.

 

“Hey, we’ve done everything we can for him.” Alex reassures her. “If...if this doesn’t work, it’s not your fault, okay. You’ve done your best.”

 

Kara nods, not entirely convinced. “I know. I know. I just...I hope this works.”

 

Alex nods and gives Kara an encouraging smile.

 

“I’ll let you know how it goes.” Kara assures her, heading for the door.

 

“Up, up, and away!” Maggie calls after her with a wave.

 

\----------

 

Kara’s flies to Midway in record time. Well, she imagines it’s record time. She’s never been to Midway before, and so there isn’t actually a record to beat, but nevertheless she feels she made good time. 

 

Arriving at the address Lena had given her, Kara spots a Tate Industries helicopter on the roof. Lydia must already be here, which is both a relief and a annoyance. 

 

Since this whole situation with Marshall Tate had started, Kara had been torn between hating Lydia’s guts and feeling sorry for her. Which was a rather disorienting feeling and came with no small amount of guilt. Here Lydia was counting on Kara, well on _Supergirl_ , to somehow save her grandfather’s life and all Kara could think about was Lydia kissing Lena.

 

The situation was only made more awkward by Lydia’s clear contempt for Kara Danvers, but possible attraction towards Supergirl. Yeah, Kara was oblivious to alot, but she had picked up on that.

 

The whole thing was a mess. And Kara wanted nothing more than to save Marshall’s life real quick and heroic-like then promptly never ever see Lydia Tate again in her life.

 

Kara hovered just above the building, unsure how best to enter. Luckily, she was expected. Lydia and several armed guards walk out onto the roof and wave to her. Kara touches down, briefcase firmly in hand.

 

“Hey.” Kara says awkwardly, resisting the urge to put her hands on her hips in light of the briefcase.

 

“Hi.” Lydia says quickly “Thank you again for coming.” Lydia tries to smile, but it’s lost to anxiety as the blonde wrings her hands.

 

“Of course. Is he…?”

 

“Yes,” Lydia says gesturing inside “right this way, please.”

 

Lydia and the guards lead Kara inside and they all take the elevator down several floors. It’s awkward being in an elevator as Supergirl. She feels like too much for the small space.

 

Finally they arrive in a high tech laboratory that is obviously doubling as Marshall Tate’s hospice. Several doctors, all looking tired, are gathered to greet her. And there in the corner of the lab is Marshall Tate.

 

Kara had seen a few photos of him online when she was doing her research for the Co-Op. In the photos he had been a rather impressive man. Not particularly tall or broad, but very fit and handsome for his age. Just a few months ago he had been running marathons and now he had been reduced to a shell. He lay unconscious in the hospital bed, wires and tubes everywhere, a machine helping him breathe. He was incredibly pale and his cheeks were hollow. He’d obviously lost weight. 

 

Kara suddenly felt the tragic gravity of the situation. If this didn’t work Marshall Tate would die, and soon. She steels herself against this possibility.  _ This has to work. _ She thinks, her brow furrowing in determination.

 

One doctor steps forward eyeing the briefcase in Kara’s hand.

 

“Is this it?” He asks, hopefully. 

 

Kara nods and offers him the briefcase, wordlessly.

 

The doctor takes it eagerly, taking out the medicine and going to Marshall. Lydia follows closely behind him. She goes to Marshall’s side and takes his frail hand in both of hers.

 

Her face is blank, emotionless as she stares at him, already preparing herself for the worse.

 

Kara keeps her distance, but watches at the doctor administers the anti-venom. 

 

The clear liquid disappears into Marshall’s system and the whole room holds it’s breath.  Logically, they all know they won’t see results right away, and yet they all stare at Marshall as if he’ll jolt from sleep any second. The reality is it could take hours to see any improvement in his condition.

 

And so they wait hours. Kara stays, because how could she not? This man was counting on her. Alex was right, they’d done all they could, but Kara still felt the weight of his life on her shoulders. This is who she was. This is why she was on Earth, to save people. 

 

At last, Marshall’s results start to show improvement. His organ failure slows and then stops altogether. His fever dissipates. 

 

“It worked!” The doctor declares in disbelief. “It really worked!” They all look from Marshall to Kara in awe of this apparent medical miracle. The doctors all gather to study Marshall's test results. 

 

Lydia, who is still sitting at Marshall’s bedside,  cried quietly. She kisses his hand then his forehead, hysterical in her relief.

 

“It will take some time for him to fully recover.” The doctor tells her “It may be a few days before he wakes up, but...he’s going to be okay, Ms. Tate.”

 

Lydia nods frantically, smiling and trying not to cry. She stands and wipes tears from her eyes turning to Kara.

 

“You did it. I can’t believe it, honestly. You really...You really are a hero, huh?"

 

Kara shrugs and offers Lydia a reassuring smile.

 

“It wasn’t just me, Ms. Tate. But I’m glad we could help him. I’m glad you came to me.”

 

Lydia runs a shaky hand through her hair, glancing back at her grandfather.

 

“I just- I don’t know how to thank you.” Lydia breathes her voice breaking and tears glistening in her eyes again.

 

Kara steps forward into her hero pose.

 

“Well, you did say it was an alien gang selling illegal weapons that did this to him right?”

 

Lydia looks back at her nodding “Yes, the police here have been having trouble with them for a few months.”

 

Kara smiles mischievously “I would really love to do something about that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are swiftly approaching the end. Maybe 2 chapters left at the most. Whatever happens next will heavily feature Kara and Lena, because in the next chapter, I'll be wrapping up the Midway and Co-Op stuff and we should be saying goodbye to Lydia.
> 
> Though I've found I really enjoy Lydia and will quite possibly use the character for future Supercorp fics (not necessarily sequels), so if you like her too (or at least love to hate her) be on the look out for her in my future works :)


	19. The One Where She Should Have Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara returns from Midway, and can finally focus on her and Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if it feels like I sorta rushed the whole Marshall and Lydia and Tate Industries thing to a conclusion, I thought about drawing this fic out and like thicking that part of the plot. But I really just wanted this fic to be some fun kinda light Supercorp fluff, with some jealousy thrown in. So I didn't want to get carried away in too much conflict or subplot. So let's just enjoy the fact that not everything has to be difficult and sometimes Supergirl can easily save the day and get the girl ;)

Kara had J’onn put her in contact with the Midway division of the DEO. The Midway branch is significantly smaller, but they’ve been tracking the activity of this particular alien gang for awhile. And with Supergirl there to help out, they finally have the muscle to make a move against them.

 

Alex isn’t at all happy with Kara going on missions without her there to back her up. Luckily, the operation goes off without a hitch. 

 

Supergirl and a strike team raid the gang’s base of operations in the dead of night. They manage to apprehend all of the gang’s major players and secure all the illegal alien weaponry. 

 

Kara has to admit, after several less than thrilling weeks combating road rage and rescuing treed cats, it feels really good to get such dangerous people and materials off the streets.

 

When all the paperwork is filled out and all the criminals locked away. Kara says goodbye to the Midway operatives, making them promise to ask for her help if they are ever in over their heads. She heads back to the Tate Industries building where Marshall is still recovering.

 

Kara finds Lydia Tate right where she left her, by Marshall’s hospital bed. Lydia looks thoroughly disheveled. Her nearly two day old pants suit is wrinkled, her shirt untucked and blazer missing. The blonde must have washed all her makeup off at some point, her face is clean and pale and haggard as she notices Kara approach.

 

“Supergirl, happy hunting, I hope?” Lydia sounds exhausted. 

 

“Very actually. I don’t think you’ll need to worry about that gang anymore. We arrested most of them and took their weapons.”

 

Lydia gives Kara a small smile, but doesn’t take her eyes off Marshall. “That’s good to hear.”

 

Kara takes a step closer, wringing her hands.

 

“And I thought you might like to know, we caught the alien- the Jinixs -that stung your grandfather. He won’t be hurting anyone else.”

 

Lydia’s eyes brighten at this, and Kara recognizes the smug smirk her mouth curves into.

 

“There's that superhero justice I’ve heard so much about.”

 

Kara can’t help but chuckle despite herself. Lydia did have a certain charm.  _ Damn her. _

 

“How is he? Any change?” Kara asks, nodding towards Marshall Tate.

 

Lydia nods and leans forward, taking his frail hand.

 

“Yes, actually. You missed it, but he woke up a few hours ago.” Lydia's smile softens as she runs her thumb over his hand. “It was only for a few minutes, but he was awake, he spoke. The doctors say it’ll take a lot of time for him to fully recover and he needs plenty of rest, but he’s gonna be okay.”

 

“What did he say? When he woke up?”

 

Lydia laughs, shaking her head.

 

“He, uh, he asked if I got that _Luthor_ girl to forgive me.”

 

Kara’s eyes go wide.

 

“What-um...What did you tell him?”

 

Lydia hesitates, thoughtful.

 

“Yes. Yes, I did.”

 

They fall quiet for awhile, both watching Marshall. Finally Kara starts to feel her own exhaustion threaten to set in.

 

“Well, Ms. Tate, I’m afraid I should be going now. You don’t need me anymore.”

 

Lydia stands and they walk towards the elevator together.

 

“Of course, you’ve done more than enough.”

 

Kara hits the button for the elevator, rocking anxiously on her heels.

 

“I’m just glad I was able to help.”

 

Lydia offers Kara her hand to shake, and Kara takes it tentatively.

 

“Could I ask you one last favor?” Lydia says, holding Kara’s hand longer than necessary.

 

_ Oh Rao. Please don’t hit on me. Please don’t hit on me. Please don’t hit on me. _

 

“Um...sure.” Kara squeaks uncertainly.

 

“Look after Lena, won’t you? She has a knack for finding trouble.”

 

Kara breathes a sigh of relief, shaking Lydia’s hand more firmly as the elevator arrives.

 

“I will always protect Lena.” She says a bit more fiercely than she intends. Lydia’s eyes narrow slightly, and her lips curve into a smile.

 

“Interesting.” is all she says, as Kara quickly withdrawals, struggling to hide her embarrassment.

 

Kara steps into the elevator and hits the button for the roof, avoiding Lydia’s eyes.

 

“Goodbye, Ms. Tate.”

 

“It’s been a real pleasure, Supergirl.” Lydia winks at her as the elevator doors close.

 

\------------

  
  


Kara doesn’t get back to National City until late Friday night. Or technically early Saturday morning. She enters her apartment via the window, strips off her suit, and collapses into bed. She’s asleep before her head hits the pillow.

 

The sounds of pots and pans and the unmistakable smells of breakfast rouse Kara from her slumber. She cracks open one eye and is immediately assaulted by the sun streaming into her apartment. She groans, burying her face back into the pillow in protest. But the smell of food is insistent. Kara drags herself out of bed and into the bathroom, hoping a shower will help wake her fully.

 

When she emerges, hair damp and feeling refreshed, she wanders into the kitchen finding her sister waiting with an impressive breakfast spread.

 

“Finally.” Alex grumbles, turning off the stove and wiping her hands. “I was getting ready to eat without you.”

 

Kara quickly sits and starts filling her plate with the assorted breakfast foods.

 

“Why are you here?” She asks, eyeing her sister’s sweatpants and t-shirt.

 

“Is that anyway to greet someone who just made you breakfast?” Alex teases, taking the stool opposite Kara.

 

Kara rolls her eyes stuffing three pieces of bacon in her mouth at once. 

 

“Sorry, what I meant to say was...Hi, lovely beautiful amazing sister of mine! Why am I being graced with your presence?” Kara sarcastically sing-songs around her mouth full of food. 

 

Alex nods in approval, drowning her pancakes in syrup. “Much better. Thank you. I came by to check on you, dork.”

 

“I’m okay.” Kara tells her with a shrug. “The thing in Midway was easy-peasy. No need to worry.”

 

“I know.” Alex sighs, “It was just really weird knowing you were out there being Supergirl without me backing you up. I didn’t like it.”

 

“Jealous of the Midway branch?” Kara teases her, smiling around a mouthful of pancakes. “Don’t worry, Alex, you’re still my favorite Special Agent.”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Alex huffs. “It’s a good thing I came over and started cooking or you might still be sleeping like the dead.”

 

“Ugh. I know, I didn’t get to rest at all while I was gone so I was seriously tired when I got back.” Kara tells her, glancing around for her phone. “What time is it anyway? Have you seen my phone?”

 

Alex uses her fork to point at the coffee table where Kara must have left her phone before passing out.

 

“It was dead. Which is partly why I came over. I got worried when you didn’t answer.” 

 

Kara goes over to retrieve it.

 

“I charged it up for you. Your  _ girlfriend _ called like four times, by the way.”

 

Kara’s nose scrunches up in confusion for a moment at Alex’s use of the word girlfriend, before her phone lights up and she see a slew of missed calls and texts from Lena.

 

_ Oh Rao… _

 

“Shit!” Kara hisses, before covering her mouth with her hand and turning to look at Alex who is just as surprised by her cursing.

 

Alex smirks behind her coffee mug.  “Yeah, four missed calls is a bit clingy. I thought so too.”

 

“Alex!” Kara whines starting to pace the length of the living room “This isn’t funny! I’ve been gone for like two days. What must she think? Especially after we-” Kara cuts herself off, remembering confessing her feelings to Lena on Wednesday and Lena quite eagerly returning them. And that kiss…

 

_ Oh Rao, that kiss. _

 

“After you...what?” Alex asks, eyeing Kara mischievously. Kara blushes under her sister’s curious gaze. 

 

“We um, kinda, sorta, maybe got together before I left.” Kara squeak nervously.  “And kissed. We kissed! Like really kissed, Alex. It was...well, it was just really something. And then I had to go and practically disappear without a word! What must she think? She probably thinks I regret it! I don’t! I don’t regret it at all! Oh no, Alex, what if she regrets it? What if I was gone too long and it gave her time to rethink everything and she’s changed her mind? What if I’ve ruined it?”

 

Alex sees the clear signs of her sister devolving into a classic Kara Danvers panic and quickly gets up to soothe her. 

 

“Hey, breathe, Kara, breathe! I’m sure Lena doesn’t regret it. Nothing’s ruined. Call her. I’m sure she’ll be glad to hear from you.”

 

Kara takes a few deep breaths, holding Alex’s hand and staring down at her phone.

 

“No, I should go see her in person.” Kara decides.

 

“What? Now?” Alex asks, watching as Kara gets up and whooshed into the bedroom, reappearing a few moments later fully dressed. 

 

“Yeah, it’s Saturday, right? I need to see her, Alex. I need to make sure I haven’t screwed things up.”

 

Alex gives her an encouraging smile. “It’s your turn to get the girl.”

 

“We are so gay.” Kara giggles heading for the door.

 

\-----------

 

Lena hadn’t heard from Kara Danvers since Supergirl flew off to Midway to try and save Marshall Tate’s life.

 

_ Coincidence? I think not. _

 

Kara's abrupt disappearance all but confirmed the suspicion that had been nagging at Lena. A suspicion that, if she were being honest with herself, she had been harboring for quite some time. 

 

All the signs were there. Kara Danvers stumbling into Lena’s life the same day the Venture exploded. The same day she met Supergirl. Kara’s not so subtle slip up about flying on a bus. Kara's unabashed pro-alien views, and the mysterious malfunction of  Lena’s alien detection prototype. Even her interest in Roulette and Lillian. A perfect trail of clues leading to Lena’s inevitable conclusion.

 

_ Kara Danvers is Supergirl.  _ _ I kissed Supergirl. _

 

Lena tried not to let the implications of that cloud her mind too much. She busied herself, finalizing her contract with Tate Industries. She received a text message from Lydia early that morning confirming that not only had Lydia received and signed the final draft, but Marshall Tate was alive and well.

 

Supergirl had saved the day once again. Apparently, lingering in Midway to bring justice to the alien gang who started this ordeal in the first place.

 

_ Surprise, surprise…  _ Lena thinks, smiling to herself.

 

\----------

 

Kara stands outside Lena’s building for at least five minutes, building up the courage to go inside.

 

She was gonna tell Lena. She had to. If she really wanted to give this thing between them...this relationship a fair shot, she couldn’t go on lying. Supergirl is a part of her. Kara Zor-El is a part of her. And to have to withhold those parts of herself from Lena...she couldn’t stomach the idea. That was no way to be in a relationship, it wouldn’t be fair to either of them. 

 

Finally, Kara managed to uproot herself from the sidewalk. A different security guard greeted her this time.

 

“Hi, I’m Kara Danvers. I was wondering if Ms. Luthor is home?”

 

The guard presses the intercom buzzing Lena’s apartment. After a few moments without a response Kara begins to get discouraged.  What if Lena was at work? Then Kara would have to go over to L-Corp and work up her courage again. She would chicken out for sure.

 

At last, Lena voices cracks through the speaker, sounding rather surprised to have a visitor.

 

“A Ms. Danvers is here to see you, Ma’am.” The security guard tells Lena.

 

A tense moment of silence passes. The guard watches Kara bounce nervously on the balls of her feet.

 

“Please, let her up, Martin. Thank you.” Lena says briskly, before the speaker falls silent.

 

Martin gestures grandly towards Lena’s private elevator. He leans in to punch in the four digit passcode, but Kara beats him to it.

 

“I remember it from a few days ago.” She explains shyly. Martin nods, suppressing a knowing smile.

 

Kara tries not to fidget as she endures what feels like the longest elevator ride ever. And yet, she still startles when she finally reaches the penthouse and the elevator doors slide open revealing Lena Luthor in yoga pants and a tank top.

 

Kara almost faints. She is frozen just inside the elevator, shamelessly staring at Lena.

 

Lena reaches forward with a smirk, taking Kara’s hand and gently pulls her out of the elevator.

 

“Ms. Danvers, what a pleasant surprise.” 

 

Lena’s hand in hers jolts Kara from her ogling. She glances down at their entwined hands, immediately blushing.

 

“Hi.” she breathes.

 

“Hello.” Lena says smiling, clearly enjoying Kara’s flustered state.

 

Kara takes a deep breath. “Lena, I am so so sorry for disappearing like that! I just saw your calls and messages this morning, I swear.”

 

“Yes, I um I have to admit, I was worried I scared you off the other day.” Lena says, carefully. 

 

Kara rushes forward to reassure her, taking Lena’s other hand.

 

“No! No, not at all. That was-you were...No, Lena, that wasn’t it at all. Something urgent came up and I was away...” Kara rambles.

 

Lena’s eyes narrow slightly, “Where were you?”

 

Kara’s eyes go wide, her mouth falling open.  “I um...I was-I’m…”

 

Immediately, familiar lies and excuses spring to mind. The story about a sick relative in Midvale, that Alex had used to excuse her from work was on the tip of her tongue…

 

But instead Kara sighs, squeezing Lena’s hands before pulling away and taking a big step back.

 

“I’m...Supergirl.” She breathes.

 

Kara’s eyes are on the floor, her heart beating faster with every second that pass with silence. Finally, she can’t take it anymore, she shyly looks up at Lena’s face.

 

A sly smile plays at the corner of Lena’s lips. She stands with her arms crossed over her chest, not looking a bit surprised. 

 

Lena steps forward, slowly, purposefully. She reaches up and gently tugs Kara’s hair down from a ponytail. Lena runs her fingers through it, splaying it out across Kara’s shoulders. She takes a moment to thoughtfully wrap a golden curl around her fingers before letting it fall to Kara's shoulder. Then she slowly removes Kara’s glasses, folding them neatly into the side pocket of Kara shirt. Lastly, Lena moves her hands down to the buttons of Kara’s shirt. She pops the top button free, then the second then the third, until the House of El crest is fully revealed on Kara’s chest.

 

Lena looks at it closely, skimming her fingers over the fabric and tracing the “S”. 

 

“Yes.” Lena says, smiling, finally looking up to meet Kara’s eyes. “You certainly are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably just one chapter left


	20. The One With All the Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

Kara’s mouth falls open as she takes in Lena amused expression.

 

“You... You knew already?” Kara asks, unnecessarily. 

 

_ Of course, Lena knew. _

 

Kara turned into a flustered mess around her as both Kara Danvers and Supergirl, not exactly the best way to conceal your secret identity. Besides, Lena was a total genius, like literally a genius. 

 

Lena nods, looking up at Kara shyly. She is still standing so close to Kara, gently toying with the edges of her unbuttoned shirt.

 

“A little, yeah.” Lena admits, with a quiet laugh. Kara can feel the huff of Lena’s laugh on her neck and their proximity is making her dizzy. “Is that okay?” Lena asks, her eye moving back to the House of El crest. She traces it slowly with her fingertips.

 

Kara clears her throat. “Yes, it’s- of course it’s okay. I just...well, I didn’t know you knew, and I kinda psyched myself up for this big reveal.”

 

Lena is looking at her face again, intently, her brow furrowed.

 

“You came here to tell me the truth?”

 

Kara nods, slowly. “Yes.”

 

A look of surprise crosses Lena’s face.

 

“I care about you, Lena. I have for awhile now. And after...what happened the other day, with us, I just didn’t want to have to lie anymore, not to you. I want to give this - us - a real shot, so…”

 

Kara’s hands have been hanging uselessly at her sides since Lena first approached her and began dismantling her disguise, now Kara reaches up to caress Lena’s face in her hands. Prompting Lena to meet her eyes, Kara runs her thumb slowly over Lena’s cheeks.

 

“I trust you, Lena. I want you to know me.” Kara whispers. 

 

A smile pulls at Lena’s lips even as tears try to pool in her eyes. Lena looks from Kara’s painfully sincere gaze to her lips.

 

“Your secret is safe with me, Kara. I swear.”

 

Kara smiles softly. “I know.” 

 

This time Kara kisses Lena. It’s gentle and brief, but full of so many promises. 

 

When Kara pulls away she doesn’t go far, resting her forehead against Lena’s, smiling shyly.

 

“I guess, glasses really aren’t the best disguise, huh?” She shrugs.

 

Lena shakes her head, pressing her palm to Kara’s cheek.

 

“It’s actually kind of brilliant in it’s simplicity, darling.”

 

“You think so? Alex is always teasing me…”

 

Lena plays with a strand of Kara’s hair.

 

“People only see what they want to see. To most, Supergirl is...larger than life. Unreachable. So when they look at Kara Danvers, they aren’t looking for Supergirl there. Most people can’t see the real you.”

 

“Except for you.” Kara whispers, brushing her lips against Lena’s again.

 

“Well, to me, Kara Danvers is pretty larger than life too. Seemingly unreachable.”

 

Kara laughs and rolls her eyes, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist and tugging their bodies closer.

 

“You’re cheesy.” She teases, leaning in for another kiss. Lena chuckles into the kiss, pulling them backwards towards the living room.

 

“I’m glad, it turns out you’re not so unreachable after all.”

 

Lena spins them so the couch hits the back of Kara’s knees and they fall the short distance into the cushions, kissing all the while. Lena straddles Kara’s lap, and her hands are in Kara’s hair, and Kara’s lips are on her neck.

 

“What’s your name?” Lena asks, as Kara continues to lazily kiss her neck and shoulder.

 

“Hmm?” Kara mumbles.

 

Lena scratches lightly at Kara’s scalp, encouraging the blonde’s ministrations.

 

“Your cousin has a Kryptonian name. Kal-El, right? What’s yours?”

 

Kara looks up, meeting Lena’s eyes with a soft smile. She brushes Lena’s hair behind her ear. 

 

“Kara Zor-El. My name is Kara Zor-El.”

 

Lena smiles and brings their lips back together. They kiss for a few minutes, learning each other, hands roaming a bit. They manage to keep things innocent enough, though Lena may have a few revealing bruises tomorrow.

 

Kara finally relents with something of a smirk at Lena’s breathless state. She gives Lena a chance to catch her breath, toying with the brunette’s hair. 

 

“Do you have any plans tonight?” Lena finally asks, resting her forehead on Kara’s shoulder.

 

Kara shrugs “Barring any Supergirl emergencies, I just have to work on my article for the Co-Op. Snapper wants it on his desk Monday morning.” Kara kisses her neck again, because she can, and that’s still kind of amazing to her. “Why? What did you have in mind?” 

 

Lena is surprised to find that Kara’s voice is low and suggestive. It would seem she still has quite a few things to learn about Kara Danvers or more precisely...

 

“Kara Zor-El, would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight?” 

 

Kara smiles brightly. “Oh, like a date?”

 

Lena nods, mirroring Kara’s smile. “Exactly like a date.”

 

“No ex-girlfriends this time?” Kara grumbles. Lena laughs, smoothing away the crinkle between Kara’s eyes.

 

“Not unless you have someone I should be worried about.” Lena teases her.

 

Kara’s expression grows serious. “No, Lena, there’s just you.”

 

Lena kisses her again.

 

“Lena?” Kara mumbles against her lips.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting and leaving kudos!
> 
> (If you enjoyed my OC Lyida Tate, maybe keep an eye out for her in my future works, she may show up again)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long this fic will be, the whole plot hasn't fully formed for me yet, so hang in there.


End file.
